The Watcher's Daughter Chronicles Book One
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Katherine is Rupert Giles' daughter and she is also the slayer. What changes will this bring in regards to the story of Buffy and her friends. And why does Spike seem fascinated with her.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the tickets in my hand. Just a few days before I was given them by some strange man, telling me I was needed. Since I had nothing left for me back at home I thought what the hell. . Off to America, some small town called Sunnydale.

I slept through most of the plane ride before they said we would be landing in about an hour. That's when the worry started to kick in. I didn't have any money for food, or for a place to stay. I didn't even have any clothes. But I was told I was needed in Sunnydale, that it was the hell mouth filled with vampires and demons. Now I know what you're thinking, those things aren't real, but believe me they are. I had been raised all of my life learning about them. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would be chosen to fight them. But now I didn't have a choice of what I did with my life. I was sent where ever I was needed.

It only took about 15 minutes to get from the airport to Sunnydale High. I was told that someone there would help me. No one even questioned me as I walked straight into the library. However, I froze when I saw the man standing before me.

"Hello, can I help you." He said as he walked away from the group of kids he was talking with, coming towards me. There was a dark haired tall boy who was kind of cute in a dorky sort of way. A shorter red headed girl, a tall brunette, and then a short blonde.

"Dad?" I gasped and I watched as the man took a step back.

"Katherine?" He asked as he looked me up and down. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms hugging me. "I barely recognized you, you've grown up…" He started as I pushed him away.

"Well, it has been 5 years since I've seen you, so this is where you have been, you're a librarian now!" I snapped.

"Wait, hold on dad?" The dark haired boy asked. "Giles you're a father!"

"Katherine, what are you doing here, and where is your mother?" My dad asked concerned.

"Oh like you care!" I snapped.

"Wait, Giles, I'm so confused who is this girl?" The tall brunette asked and I wanted to smack her because of how stupid she was.

"Cordelia, shut up." The dark haired boy said as he came over to me shaking my hand. "Hi I'm Xander Harris, and you are…"

"Katherine Giles." I snapped as I looked over at my father who glared at Xander.

"I'm Willow," The red headed girl said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Cordelia the only person you are going to want to hang out with in this school if..." The brunette started.  
"And your Buffy aren't you," I said turning to the blonde. "But how can this be your dead."  
"Katherine how do you know that, what is going on, why are you here?"  
"Dad, I'm the slayer." I said and everyone's eyes went wide.  
"No you're not, I am," Buffy said.  
"Katherine, you can't be the slayer, there can..." Dad said  
"Only be one slayer, I know but Buffy was dead, so maybe..."  
"Another slayer was chosen," Dad sighed when suddenly the bell rang. "Get to class we will meet back here after school before we go on patrol."  
All the kids quickly rushed away leaving me with just my dad.  
"Katherine," He started.  
"I don't want to talk about it dad."  
"No we need to talk about it."  
"You're Buffy's watcher aren't you," I asked.  
"Yes ever slayer is given a watcher, wait who is your watcher?"  
"I don't have one, I was just told to come to Sunnydale and someone would help me, I'm assume that's you now."  
"What did your mother say about this."  
"I… uh… mom…, wait did mom know you were here," I asked.  
"She knew why I had to come here, she did not approve of the whole watcher thing." Dad said.  
"Is that why you two split up," I asked looking at the ground hiding my tears.  
"Your mother thought I was never spending enough time with you or her, she thought I focused more on being a watcher. She also didn't like me telling you about work, she was afraid you would tell people and people would think you were crazy."  
"That wasn't her decision, but you didn't even say goodbye before you left," I said looking up a tear falling down my face. "I woke up one morning and you were gone. I was 13, dad, I looked up to you, and then you were just gone. Mom said you chose your job over us." My voice cracked and quickly my dad ran over grabbing me by the shoulders.  
"No that's not it, I wanted you two to come, but I knew how dangerous it would be, I couldn't risk you or your mother getting hurt."

And that was it, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just let everything I had been feeling for the past 3 months out.  
"She's dead," I cried as I collapsed to the ground.  
"Katherine who's dead," He asked as he kneeled down next to me.  
"Mom," I sobbed.  
He froze as he looked at me.  
"And I got her killed."  
Finally, he pulled me into his arms. "What happened?"  
"After I figured out I had become the slayer, about three months ago. We were ambushed by a group of vampires. I wasn't prepared, and one of them got mom, I couldn't even react, I just watched as they killed her. I ran out of there without even killing a single one of them." I sobbed.  
"I never wanted you to be a part of this." He said. "But it's ok, now that Buffy is alive, you don't need to worry about fighting vampires, Buffy can just be the slayer."  
"No!" I said pushing back as I stood up. "I want to fight them. I have to fight them dad, for mom."

"No absolutely not, it is far too dangerous, you will get hurt." He said as he stood up.

"Then train me, you've trained Buffy, why can't you train me as well, I can help out around here, taking care of an entire hell mouth might be a lot for her, an extra pair of hands might be helpful."

"Katherine," He sighed.

"Dad please," I begged.

"Fine, you can train with Buffy, but I don't want you out patrolling yet, not until I think you are ready."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him but I quickly back away. I still couldn't forgive him for leaving me, but at the same time he was all I had left.

"Where are you staying?" He asked me as he took of his glasses wiping them.

"Um, well I don't…" I started.

"You can stay with me; I have plenty of room." Dad started when suddenly a short balding man came into the room with an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you in class missy."

"Oh she doesn't…"

"I'm the new assistant librarian, I was told to report to the library immediately." I smiled standing up as straight as possible.

"Assistant, I don't remember hiring any assistant." The man said.

"Mr. Giles here, contacted me saying that he needed some help around, sorting and things. I'm doing this voluntarily; no payment will be needed."

"Well I'm Principle Snyder, and any hiring will be done through me." He snapped.

"Crap," I thought as I turned to my dad eyes wide, however he was just glaring at Snyder.

"But since Mr. Giles doesn't seem to get much done as it is, an extra pair of hands would be nice. May I see your ID." He asked.

I quickly pulled out my fake one handing it to him.

"It says here you are 21, you're not going to college then I take it." He replied with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Oh, no, I did, I just graduated early. You see Oxford…" I started but Snyder quickly shut me up by handing me ID.

"Alright, well, I will leave you to get some work done around here, finally." He snapped as he left.

I sighed as soon as he was gone. "Well, that could have been bad." I smiled as I turned to my dad, but he was staring at me angrily.

"21," He snapped as he grabbed my ID from me. "Katherine, why do you have a fake ID."

"I didn't get all my personality from mom, I mean I am the Ripper's daughter." I smiled as I took it back.

"How do you…" Dad started.

"Ethan Rayne came looking for you a few years back, said he was a friend. He told me all these great stories about you two when you were younger and…" I laughed but my dad quickly grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You need to stay away from Ethan, ok. He is extremely dangerous." He said seriously.

"Ok," I said as I flung myself up to sitting on the desk. "So, what would a librarian's assistant do." I smiled.

"I don't really need an assistant with that aspect, however I could use some help, you see we have a major problem that we need help fixing." He said as he dropped a stack of books in my lap.


	2. Chapter 2

For hours I read about Spike the notorious vampire who was out to get Buffy. I read about his girlfriend Drusilla, and I read about Angelus.

"Wait so Spike is just trying to make Drusilla stronger, well that's kind of romantic isn't it." I asked as I walked over to my dad who was sitting at the table looking at a stack of books. They were all about some group called the Order of Taraka.

"Well if you mean slaughtering a bunch of humans in order to cure her romantic, I guess. But don't forget they are vampires." He sighed.

"I know." I said as I grabbed one of the books in the stack and started reading it.

Suddenly I watched as my dad's head snapped up as he looked out the window.

"Dad?" I asked as he stood up and left. "Dad!" I called as I ran to the window. I could see him talking to some women. She was pretty and I could tell he liked her. She however, looked very upset at my father. She quickly walked away and I could see how upset my dad was. I ran back to the table looking at the books.

"Did you find anything." My dad said as he walked into the room wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"Who was that," I asked.

"No one," he said but I could tell he was lying.

"Dad…" I started when suddenly a gun shot went off.

I quickly ran out into the hall, I could see all of these kid s running towards the exit. I pushed past them running into the lobby. Buffy was fighting some cop who had her gun pointed at her. I quickly went in and helped Buffy fight.

The cop turned to me swinging a punch. I went to go dodge it but I was too slow and it hit me in the back. Angry I turned to her and round house kicked her in the face. She still had the gun in her hand and I could see that a red, or was it brown, headed boy standing next to Willow had been hit in the shoulder. I knew I had to get that gun away from her.

I let Buffy keep fighting as I quickly lunged at her and grabbed the gun. However, she didn't let go. Instead she turned to me trying to turn the barrel of the gun towards me.

The gun fired luckily only grazing my shoulder.

"Katherine!" I heard my dad scream.

Buffy quickly kicked the lady backwards and she went running off. I slowly turned to my dad who looked at me horrified.

He quickly rushed Buffy and I back into the library just as Principle Snyder was running towards the scene.

"What the hell was that!"

"It's the order of…" my dad started as he went into his office and came out with bandages.

"Dad I don't need that it will heal in a second." I sighed but he still proceeded to bandage it.

"Ok so I know Willow is with Oz so she's safe…" Buffy started.

"Where is Xander and Cordelia?" Dad asked.

"I sent them to go check on my house, because I knew Snyder would jump on me if I left. They should have been back by now."

Just as she said that a very disheveled Xander and Cordelia walked in.

"What happened to you two?" Buffy asked.

"There was this guy at your house, he said he was selling make up and while I usually don't buy makeup from door to door salesmen, but I had to be at Buffy's house anyway, but then he turned into bugs." Cordelia whined.

"But it's ok, because I took care of him." Xander smiled as he walked over to me. I could see that he had Cordelia's lipstick on his lips.

"Xander!" Cordelia snapped.

"Ok, so now everyone is accounted for." Dad sighed as he finished bandaging me up.

"Well no, I still haven't heard or seen Angel." Buffy said.

"Who is Angel?" I asked trying to recall the people who I had met earlier that day. I quickly remembered reading about Angelus and how he had been cursed and was now going by Angel. "Wait, you mean Angelus, why do we care what happens to him?" I asked and everyone went quiet.

"Katherine," my dad said as he shook his head.

"He is Buffy's boyfriend." Xander spat.

"What," I snapped as I turned to look at Buffy. "You're dating a vampire." I laughed angrily "And not just any vampire one of the most insane vampires out there."

"He's not like that anymore. He's…" Buffy started.

"He's changed." I mocked. "Vampires don't change. They will always thirst for the kill and Angelus just kills for fun." I snapped getting face to face with her.

"Giles!" She snapped turning towards my dad.

"Dad!" I snapped as I did the same.

"Katherine, while I didn't approve of the relationship at first, but Angel has saved all of our lives on multiple occasions, and with Spike causing havoc it's nice to have a vampire on…" Suddenly my dad froze. "Wait," He then rushed over to grab some books off the table.

I glared at Buffy when suddenly Xander came p and wrapped his arm around my waist and Buffy's.

"Now girls, let's not fight." He smiled and both Buffy and I gave him an angry look.

"I know where Angel is." Dad said. "Spike has them. He's going to complete a ritual. He's going to take all of Angel's energy and transfer it into Drusilla

"That can't happen." I said. "Drusilla can't get any more powerful. She's deadly now the way she has Spike wrapped around her little finger. If she's at full strength who knows what she will do."

"So we have to rescue Angel." Buffy smiled.

"Or we could just kill them all." I smiled back.

"Katherine," My dad snapped.

"Fine, we will save him." I sighed. "Now where exactly is this ritual supposed to take place."

"A church," My dad said.

"Well that narrows it down." Buffy sighed.

"Willow, Xander, Cordelia, will you look for churches that are closed or abandoned." My dad asked.

"Yeah how many are there?" Xander asked.

"43," Willow responded.

"Well that seems a bit excessive." My dad responded.

"It's the extra evil vibe from the hell mouth. Makes people pray harder." Willow laugh.

I smiled at Willows comment.

"Now you two," My dad said turning to Buffy and I. "We need to train."

Buffy smiled as she turned to me. "Oh I would be happy to train with her."

I glared at her.

"Katherine, will you please go grab a stake from my office." My dad asked.

I walked into his office. It was small but there was a kettle with some bags of tea and a hot plate next to it. I smiled slightly seeing this. I looked around his desk finding no stakes. However, when I opened one of his drawers I found a stake. I froze however when I saw what was underneath it. Underneath the stake was a photo of me and my father when I born. He was sitting in a rocking chain holding me in his lap.

I was a daddy's girl from the moment I was born. Everything I remember from when I was young was being with my dad. I remember him reading me stories about the slayer fighting the vampires when I was younger. I wanted to grow up and be just like him. However, I also remembered how much he and my mom fought. I loved my mom, but I was never as close with her. My mom just didn't understand my obsession with demons and vampires. After my dad left I became very distant from everyone, I even turned to drinking. I just didn't know what to do. My mom never talked about demons and vampires, and it seemed as though the truth about what the world was really like was going away. I couldn't stand it, she wouldn't let me talk about anything, she wanted to be oblivious but I couldn't and it was killing me. That and she told me that my dad loved his job more than me and I was crushed. The thought that my own father didn't want me ate me up inside.

I quickly picked the picture out of the drawer and set it up on his desk. Then I walked back out to train.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright get ready. Now Buffy is a vampire Katherine, you need to stake her in the heart…" My dad started.

"I got it." I snapped.

"Go Buffy," My dad said and Buffy charged at me.

Before I even had a chance to blink Buffy had kicked my feet out from under me sending me to the ground landing flat on my back.

Then she sat on top of me wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Dead," She smiled.

I quickly brought my legs up around her and threw her off jumping to my feet. She swung at me again.

This time I swung her feet out from under her. However, she quickly jumped back up grabbing me by the neck and pulling me into her.

"Dead," She replied again.

I pushed her away, at this point I was pretty pissed. This time when Buffy charged at me I ducked and flipped her over my back sending her to the ground. She started to get up but I quickly kicked her in the stomach sending her back. I quickly straddled her placing my stake over her heart.

"Dead," I responded and she smiled.

"Good," My father said as I quickly helped Buffy to her feet. "Again."

We went at this for about an hour and a half, each time I got better and better.

And I started to regret treating Buffy so poorly. She was just like me a teenager, and yet we were both thrust into this world that need us to save it.

I quickly landed on Buffy holding my stake over her heart once again.

"Anything?" My father asked Xander.

"We have 13 churches that are abandoned, the lucky number 13," He joked.

"Wait," Buffy said as I helped her up. "I might know someone who can help us."

"I'll come with you." I said quickly.

"Katherine." My dad started.

"I trained dad, like you said, I'm good, I can help Buffy." I pleaded.

"One day of training is not enough…" My dad started.

"Giles, she'll be fine, trust me this guy is not going to be an issue. And if he is, we can take him."

"You will come back here before you head to the church right." Dad asked.

"Of course." Buffy said however I knew she was lying.

"I don't…" My dad started.

I quickly went into his office and grabbed his phone stretching the cord out so it was sitting out on the counter. I wrote down the number before shoving the piece of paper in my pocket.

"If there is a problem, I will call you, I promise." I said giving my dad a pleading look.

"Fine but Buffy, watch out for her please." He said finally giving in.

"Of course."

"Thank you." I said before I followed Buffy out the door.

"So where are we going," I asked.

"To go see Willy." Buffy replied.

It was silent for a moment before I finally spoke up.

"Hey Buffy, listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I just can't see how you can love…" I started.

"A vampire, I know, when I first found out Angel was a vampire I was horrified. But he's different than other vampires, he hates what he is so he tries to be better. And the way he makes me feel I…"

"No I understand. So you and my dad must be close." I said.

"Why do you say that, he's just my Watcher." She responded as we left the school.

"No he looks at you like you were his daughter. And I see you see him as a father figure as well."

"What happened between you and your dad," Buffy said ignoring what I had said.

"He left when I was 13. One morning I woke up and he was just gone. He was my hero growing up, and suddenly he was gone."

"He left, he just left." Buffy asked.

"Him and my mom didn't get along very well, my mom didn't want me to be a part of the whole vampire world. My dad used to tell me stories about the slayer before I went to bed. And I used to dream about becoming the slayer and fighting all the vampires. However once my dad was gone, my mom basically secluded me from the rest of the world trying to keep me away from the vampires. I guess I was just always fated to be the slayer. My mom couldn't even stop that."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said quietly.

"I mean it's weird being around him now, and seeing him with you. I'm glad that he's back in my life, and I know he only left to protect my mother and I but at the same time I wonder what my life would be like if he never left." I sighed.

It went silent again.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring the mood down," I smiled.

"I think the only reason we became close is because he missed you." Buffy said. "And I can tell how much he cares by how much he worries about you."

"Thanks Buffy."

"My dad's not around much, I mean I know he loves me, but I wish he was around more. So don't be too mad at Giles for being protective."

"I know." I smiled when we stopped.

We stood in front of a bar.

"Alright, now Willy's not an issue but he might have friends in there, so keep your head about you." Buffy said and I nodded.

We slowly walked in to find no one in the bar only a man standing behind the bar wiping a mirror.

"Ah Buffy its…" He started as he turned around. "Wait who is she?"

"A friend." I respond crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you know about this ritual Spike is doing." Buffy asked.

"Nothing." He responded.

Buffy looked at me and smiled and I knew what to do.

We both charged at Willy and grabbed him by the arms lifting him from back behind the bar and slamming him into shelves.

"Nothing…, it's all hush hush." He shuddered.

"Now Willy you now me better than that, you know I don't like it when you don't tell me the truth. And Katherine, she doesn't like liars. I don't know what she will do."

I smiled as I punched the bottles next to Willy's head shattering them.

"You know maybe I did here something about some ritual, yeah now it's coming back to me. But I have to take you there." Willy said and I didn't like that idea, it sounded like a trap.

"Alright, Katherine, you go back to your dad. Tell him that I got it."

"Buffy I don't like you going by yourself." I said. "Let me come with you."

"No Katherine you're not ready for that, and your father would kill me if you got hurt." She said and then she pushed Willy out the door.

"Buffy," I called but she was gone. "Damn." I said.

I quickly ran to the phone from behind the bar calling my dad.

"Katherine, what's wrong. What happened." I heard my dad panic.

"Dad I'm fine, but Buffy, she went to the church by herself. I feel like it's a trap. The church has to be near the bar. I'm going after her."

"No Katherine, we will go help…" My dad started.

"Dad you guys aren't the slayer, you could get hurt." I said seriously.

"Don't go to that church Katherine." He snapped.

"I have to help Buffy." I said.

"Katherine, please don't…" I quickly hung up the phone running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I quietly followed Willy and Buffy into an old abandoned church. I followed them into an arched hallway.

"Here ya go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch." Willy smiled and Buffy walked down the hall. I quickly hid behind a pillar as the cop from the school and another guy appeared in front of Buffy. "Don't say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch." Willy said this time to them. Buffy turned around just as two men appeared behind her. They dragged her down the hall with Willy leading.

As soon as they were far enough down the hall I came out and made my way after Buffy.

I stopped just before the door peering through the crack.

The cop was holding Buffy and a bleach blonde vampire who I could only assume to be Spike standing in front of her. I couldn't deny that Spike was very attractive.

"Don't feel bad for Angel, though, he's got something you don't." Spike smiled his British accent was very charming.

"What's that?" Buffy said angrily.

"Five minutes, Patrice!" Spike screamed and the vampire holding Buffy quickly pulled out a gun.

Quickly I burst through the door and Patrice turned to me. Buffy seeing this charged Spike.

II knocked the gun out of Patrice's hand. She charged at me but I quickly grabbed her and threw her into a shelving unit knocking her unconscious. I turned to look to look and see if Buffy needed help, as I turned Spike looked at me, and for a moment he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Katherine," He gasped and I froze as he looked at me.

Suddenly someone grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. I gasped for air as I could see he was one of Spike's vampires. I tried to fight him but the way he was holding me my arms couldn't reach. He began to squeeze harder and harder and I could feel my consciousness slipping.

"Katherine!" I heard my dad scream and suddenly the vampire holding me yelped in pain as he dropped me an arrow going right through his chest. I looked behind him to see my dad holding a crossbow.

I quickly got up and ran over to Buffy.

"Who the hell is this?" Spike gasped as I grabbed him by the shirt.

"It's your lucky day Spike." Buffy smiled.

"Two Slayers." I said as I punched him sending him towards Buffy.

"No waiting!" She then hit him.

We fought Spike for a while each getting some punches in before someone grabbed me yanking me backwards. It was the cop again. She threw down her arms and knives came out of her sleeves. I dodged her attempts to slice me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Xander run off being chased by some guy in glasses. My dad and Willow were fighting a vampire and I could see my dad punching one. Suddenly the woman sliced my side and I winced.

"God damn-it!" I screamed as I charged at her punching her in the face, round house kicking her. I could see Buffy going after Angel as I turned back and threw the woman into a structure beam breaking it.

I quickly ran over to my dad. Turning to look at Spike who threw a torch at us setting the tarp in front of us on fire.

"Look out," MY dad yelled as he grabbed me shielding me so he was towards the flame. We looked back to see Spike unhook Drusilla from Angel holding her in his arms before walking away with her. He kept looking over at me before Buffy stood up and then threw something at him, knocking him and Drusilla into an organ.

I felt my dad wrap his arm around my waist as we watched Buffy go towards Angel pulling him into her lap. Never before had I seen two people look at each other with such love, except for maybe the way Spike looked at Drusilla. But I knew that Buffy loved Angel and that Angel, even though he was a vampire, loved Buffy.

I knew she needed help carrying Angel out. There was no way, even being as strong as she was, that Buffy could carry an injured Angel out. And as the flames got higher, I knew that we were going to have to hurry. I began to walk away from my father towards the flames when he grabbed my waist tighter.

"Katherine," He started.

"I'm going to help Buffy get Angel." I said and I walked away flipping over the fire and only burning my legs slightly. I quickly ran over to Buffy.

"Let's get him out of here." I said and we helped him up. I put his arm around my shoulder as Buffy and I walked out with him. We followed the rest of the group outside.

"Alright you guys take Angel back home; I'm taking Katherine home." My dad said angrily.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Giles, it's ok, she helped she…" Buffy started.

"Cordelia, you brought your car right." He asked.

"Of course I was not going to wa…" She started.

"Good," MY dad interrupted. "Then you can drive Angel home." He said. "I will see you all tomorrow." And then my dad grabbed me roughly by the arm taking me towards his small car.

"Dad stop!" I said pushing away.

"No Katherine, I told you not to go to the church and you went anyway."

"To help Buffy, if I hadn't shown up when I did, Buffy would have been killed."

"And If I wouldn't have shown up when I did, you would have been killed. Katherine you were not ready to go into a fight of that size."

"I think I did pretty good." Katherine. "Dad I am not that 13-year-old girl you left 5 years ago, things changed, I changed. I had to. It was the only way I could cope. My world was ripped apart when you left." My voice cracked.

"So you retaliate against me by almost getting yourself killed. Do you know what leaving you did to me? Did you ever even think about that."

"Oh yeah, you replaced me with Buffy."

My dad looked at me eyes wise. "Do you really think that." He asked upset.

I took a moment to breath before I responded. "No, I know that you love me, and you only left to keep me safe."

"You are my everything Katherine, every moment of every day since I left I have only thought about you. And I don't know what I would do without you."

I quickly ran into him hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry." I cried into his shirt.

"I can't lose you Katherine." He said kissing the top of my head.

We stayed like that for a moment before we broke away.

"Alright, let's go home." He smiled as he opened the door letting me into the passenger's seat.


	5. Chapter 5

We made it to his apartment in just a matter of minutes. It was small but it had charm to it. The whole ride there however, I couldn't stop thinking about Spike. He had looked at me as though he recognized me. But that couldn't be. I had never met Spike and I had never seen him before.

"Do you have any luggage?" MY dad asked as we walked up to the door.

"Um… no, after mom died, I was kind of living on the streets. So this is really the only thing I own." I said sadly.

"Well, we will need to change that. I'll give you some money, you and Buffy can go shopping, she'll get a kick out of that. However, you will also need some clothes for work. Principle Snyder is not going to take it well if you dress like a high school student. Even though technically you should be in your senior year." He said as he unlocked the front door letting us in.

"Well school is pretty pointless now that I'm the Slayer."

"That's not true, Buffy can do it." My dad said. His apartment was cute. He had a little seating area and then his kitchen was tucked away. He also then had a loft.

We started to go up the stairs when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. I stopped grabbing it, I pulled my hand away seeing blood on it.

"Katherine?" My dad asked as he turned.

"It's fine, I'm ok." I smiled hiding my hand.

"What wrong," He said as he looked at my side.

"It's fine, I'll heal." I said as I went into the restroom and washed my hands.

"Why do you do that?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

"Do what?"

"Why do you not let other people take care of you." He asked.

"I don't know; I guess I just had been tending to myself for those three months. And even before that I had shut everyone out."

My dad quickly came up behind me bandaging up my side.

"I'm sorry, I should have called. You don't know how many times I wanted to. There was even a time, it was probably 2 years ago, when I first met Buffy. She reminded me of you. And it was around your birthday. I called you. You answered but I couldn't talk to you, I was so ashamed.

"I knew it was you. I could tell." I said as I hugged him. "Wait…" I pushed away slightly. "If you only met Buffy 2 years ago, why did you leave us 3 years before that."

My father didn't answer he just stayed looking at the ground. Suddenly it hit me.

"Buffy wasn't your first slayer was she?"

"No," He said sadly. "Two years before I met Buffy, I was a Watcher for another girl. Her name was Sophie; she wasn't much older than you are now. She hadn't been Slayer for more than a year before she was attacked. Spike and a group of his friends, they attacked her. I should have been there, but she had gone off on her own. She was my first Slayer; I didn't know what I was doing. I screwed up, but I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to my new slayer. That's why I'm so protective of Buffy. And why I'm going to be extremely hard on you."

"I know dad," I sighed sitting down on his bed.

"It's just that the council picks these young girls and they know when they pick them…" Suddenly my dad froze. He looked at me eyes wide. "No," He said and I could see his fists clench up angrily.

"Dad?" I asked as I sprang from the bed running towards him. "What is it?" I asked grabbing his arms.

"They pick Slayers." He said again and before I had chance to react, he bolted out the door.

"Dad!" I screamed as I ran out of the room after him. I found him downstairs heading towards the phone. "Wait!" Quickly I flung over the banister landing right between him and the phone. "Tell me what is going on."

"They picked you, the council picked you to be the slayer." He said angrily.

"Just as they picked Buffy and every other slyer before her. I don't see…"

"No, you don't understand. I found out that I was going to be a watcher when I was ten. My dad was and his dad was."

"Ok?" I asked not getting where he was going with it?

"Watcher's children become watchers, not slayers." He said and I finally got it.

"But I'm a slayer," I gasped.

"Because they picked you!" He snapped. "They picked you because of me."

"Dad, that's not…"

"No, they are angry with me in the way that I have been lax in my training with Buffy, so they picked you…"

"Really Rupert." We heard a voice say and my dad quickly pushed me behind him.

A shorter man walked out of the kitchen. He was dressed very similar to my father.

"Katherine will you please excuse your father and me." The man said.

I stood my ground, but my father turned to me and nodded.

"Dad." I snapped.

"Go upstairs Katherine." My dad said and I stormed upstairs, going into my dad's room. I went into his closet looking for something I could substitute for pajamas. But my father, being who he was, only had nice clothes. However, after digging for a second I found a big sweater that I quickly put on.

"She is my daughter!" I heard my dad scream. "Why did you have to pick her!"

Slowly I made my way and sat by the banister.

"She is the only thing in this world that I care about and you went and made her the slayer!"

"We both know that she is not the only person you care about. Shall we talk about Buffy, or Jenny Calendar."

I could tell from above that my father was absolutely pissed.

"And plus you seem to be treating Buffy like a daughter, instead of like a Slayer. So the council decided that the next Slayer should be your daughter. Now we will be keeping an eye on you, if you train Buffy and Katherine in the way that the council finds appropriate nothing will happen."

"And if I don't." My dad snapped.

"Your daughter is 18 is she not."

"No, please." My dad panicked.

"Then do as you are told Mr. Giles and we won't have any problems. Now have a good night."

I heard the man leave and I quickly ran back to my father's room sitting on his bed.

My father stormed into the room pacing back and forth.

"I just… God, he just…" My father exclaimed angrily.

"I know," I said as I stood up.

"How much did you hear." He asked sighing as he sat down.

"A lot. Dad what is so significant about me being 18?" I asked.

"Nothing you are ever going to have to worry about hopefully. Alright it's time to go to bed."

"Dad," I started.

"You can sleep in my bed…" My dad started.

"No the couch will be fine," I insisted.

"Katherine," He sighed.

"Nope, I'm taking the couch!" I smiled as I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you are here." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Me too." I smiled before I headed downstairs.

"Katherine," My dad called as I was half way down the stairs.

I turned around to have my dad throw a blanket at me.

"Goodnight Katie," He said and I smiled. He always called me Katie when I was a kid.

I took the blanket and laid on the couch. I pulled my arms around me breathing in my dad's scent on his sweater. It brought back memories of when I was younger. I used to be terrified of thunderstorms, and whenever there was one, I used to go into my parent's room and cuddle up with my dad until the storm passed.

For the first time in three months, I fell asleep without any worries.


	6. Chapter 6

_I woke up finding arms wrapped around my waist. Slowly I turned around to find that it was Spike. I wasn't afraid though, instead I was content. Suddenly he pulled me into a long kiss, one I melted into his arms._

 _"Katherine," I heard my father say. I turned around, Spikes arms still wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I saw Drusilla come from behind my father._

 _"Dad, look out!" I screamed but it was too late, Drusilla wrapped her hands around his neck and twisted. I heard aloud crack and I screamed. "No daddy!" I screamed. Suddenly Spike spun me around so I was facing him. His face was vamped out and he had his teeth barring. "No don't," I screamed as he dug his teeth into my neck._

 _I could feel my consciousness fading as I continued to scream. My eyes however never stopped looking at my father's dead body, laying on the floor._

Suddenly I woke up my face was wet with tears and my father was shaking me.

"Daddy," I sobbed as I threw my arms around his neck.

"It's ok, Katherine. It was just a dream, it's fine." My dad said as he pulled me into him.

"Drusilla killed you." I cried.

"I'm fine, see." He pushing me back slightly so I could look him up and down.

As I looked at him, I felt like that same little girl who used to be afraid of thunderstorms.

I breathed deeply as I wiped my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said as I sat up.

"No, it's fine, how long have you been having nightmares, Katie?" He asked.

"I had some right after you left, but those stopped after a year. But after mom died, they have been constant." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No," I said not wanted to discuss the fact that I am having fantasy's about Spike. "It's fine, I'll be fine, go back to bed." I smiled hugging him again.

"Alright," he said and I laid down. My dad slowly tucked me in kissing my forehead.

As he went upstairs, I didn't try to fall asleep. I couldn't stop seeing my father's dead body.

After about an hour of laying in the darkness, I slowly went to go look at some books my father had I was looking for some more information about Spike. Giving me some clue as to how he could know me but there was nothing. Suddenly I heard the floorboards creak.

"Hello?" I asked. "Dad."

"Do you want to play." I heard someone whisper in a sing songy fashion. The voice sounded exactly Drusilla. I quickly turned around however no one was there.

I quickly put down the book and ran upstairs into my dad's room.

He was asleep. I could see that he had a book in his lap and his bedside lamp was on and his glasses were still on.

I smiled as I slowly walked over to him and took off his glasses. Grabbing the book, I laid it on the bedside table and turned off the light. I sat in bed just looking around the room. My guard was up for a while but soon I began to fall asleep. I tried my best to stay awake but I was so exhausted. The next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning, in the middle of the bed with the covers over me and my father was no longer in the room.

"Dad," I called as I quickly threw on my pants from the other night. I could smell pancakes and it brought me back to when I was little.

I made my way down stairs to find my father cooking in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Breakfast," He said as he held up a plate. There was pancakes and bacon.

"You didn't need to do this, toast would have sufficed." I smiled as I took the plate and sat down on the countertop.

"I called Buffy and she said she was planning on going to the mall with Xander and Willow later this afternoon and she said she would love it if you came along." He said as he grabbed his mug leaning on the counter across from me, taking a sip of his tea.

"That sounds fun," I said taking a bite of the pancake.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars to go buy some clothes, will that be enough." My dad said.

"That's plenty more than enough actually. Thank you." I smiled as I finished my breakfast.

"I can drive you to the mall," My father said.

"Or I could drive." I smiled innocently.

"Your funny," He smiled.

"I had to try." I said.

"Maybe after a few months we can go driving, and then I will decide. Now go get dressed." He said and I quickly ran upstairs.

I threw on the clothes I wore yesterday. Before I ran back downstairs, I heard the floor boards creek. My heart stopped as I looked around to see the curtains move. I tried not to think too much about it as I ran downstairs to my dad.

We drove to the store and my father dropped me off.

"When do you want me to come and get you." My father asked as he pulled in front of the mall.

"No, it's fine, I'll just walk with Buffy and Willow home." I smiled as I started to get out of the car.

"Wait, Katherine," He said as he quickly reached into the back of his car handing me a cross necklace.

"Dad, it's the mall, I don't think…" I started but he quickly shoved the necklace into my hand.

"It's Sunnydale, nowhere is safe. Please be careful." He said. And I took the necklace putting it on. "I'll see you tonight, please be careful."

"I will, I promise." I smiled and then I got out. I didn't even look back as I walked into the mall.

It was smaller than the one at home, not that I went to the mall at home very often, it had a nice charm to it.

"Katherine!" I heard a voice call and I turned around to be greeted by Xander hugging me.

"Well, hello to you too Xander." I smiled.

"Hey sorry about Xander," Buffy said.

"Alright, well let's get you some clothes, that Giles totally won't approve of." Buffy smiled as she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the nearest store.

After giving me a few outfits I would have never chosen for myself Willow and Buffy ushered me into a changing room, with Xander following.

"Xander you can't come in, it's a dressing room." Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Xander said and I smiled at him.

Quickly we went into the dressing room and Buffy handed me a golden crop top shirt. Without even thinking I quickly threw it on walking out.

"That's cute," Willow exclaimed.

"Turn around let me see how it looks." Buffy said and the minute I did it, I instantly regretted it as I heard both Buffy and Willow gasp.

"What, what's wrong." Xander said bursting in. "Holy…" He started as he looked at me.

"It's nothing." I said as I turned around.

"That is not nothing?" Buffy said as she grabbed me by my shoulders turning me around. "That's a burn Katherine." She said as she lifted the top slightly to reveal the whole scar.

"Does it hurt?" Willow asked.

"Not anymore," I started as I quickly turned back around. "Guys, really its fine, it was a long time ago."

"Did a vampire do that to you." Xander asked and I could tell he was getting angry. He was adorable when he got angry.

"No, guys its' nothing, just an accident…"

"Does Giles know?" Buffy asked.

"No!" I snapped. "And you can't tell him, please."

"Then tell us what happened." Buffy insisted.

I sighed. "Can we at least finish shopping first." I begged.

"That's fine," Buffy said as she threw me another outfit smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

I got three outfits for myself, and then I got 3 outfits for work. I also got one outfit for slaying, Buffy said that something comfortable was much better to fight in. I still had thirty dollars left to give back to my father.

"You can borrow some of my clothes as well, I think we are the same size." Buffy smiled as we walked out of the store.

"So now that we are all friends and not wanted to punch each other in the face, we need to have a movie night." Xander smiled.

"Oh my gosh, we totally do!" Willow squealed and I smiled. I had never really had any friends before. And any friends I did have, I shut out. But standing here with Buffy, Willow, and Xander. I didn't want to hide anymore; I didn't want to shut people out.

"It was the man who my mother was dating." I said as we all sat down on a bench. They looked at me confused. "That's how I got the scar. About 2 years after my dad left my mom started dating this new guy. And I mean of course I wasn't ok with that. I didn't even know my parents had officially gotten a divorce until he showed up in our home. That's when my mother finally told me. I knew there was something off about him the minute I saw him. But my mother was head over heels for him, so I did my best not to say anything. That was until I woke up one night to find him in my room. He tried to…" My voice cracked. "But luckily dad had taught me self-defense before he left. I was only 16. After that I tried to explain to my mom what had happened, she never believed me of course. She thought I was just acting out. That is until one morning, I finally had enough and I snapped yelling at both Bill and my mother. Well, Bill didn't take to kindly to this. He grabbed my mother's hot curling iron and bend me over his knee laying it on my back. He left it on there for almost a minute before my mother finally pulled him off of me and threw him out of my house."

It was silent for a moment as everyone looked at me horrified.

"Oh my God!" Willow gasped.

"And Giles doesn't know?" Xander asked.

"No, and he can never find out, trust me if my father found out, he would stop at nothing to hunt down Bill." I sighed.

"And how exactly do you intend to hide that scar from him?" Buffy asked.

"I don't plan on wearing the outfits we bought today around my father. Those are just for when we hang out. Speaking of, where is a good place to hang out in this town.?"

"The only good place to hang out in Sunnydale is the Bronze." A voice said and we quickly turned around to see Cordelia standing behind us. "And what is this about some scar?" She asked.

"I uh…" I started.

"Nothing, hey are you guys hungry. Let's go get some lunch." Xander said as he grabbed me by the hand and we all quickly ran to the food court.

"Xander!" Cordelia screamed angrily as we turned the corner.

"Bye Cordelia!" I called.

After we had finished eating we hung out at the mall for a few more hours, before we headed back to Willow's place to watch movies. It was dark by the time we finished and Buffy, Xander, and I decided to walk home.

"Bye Willow." I said giving her a hug.

"Why don't I come with you guys," Willow exclaimed.

"It's late won't…" I started.

"My mother doesn't really notice whether I'm in the house or not, plus I would much rather be with you guys." She smiled and then we all went for a walk. We headed towards Buffy's house, hers being much closer. On the way there Xander and Willow carried out a conversation while Buffy and I stayed silent. I just couldn't stop thinking about Spike and Drusilla. I knew they were dead, or at least that is what we all assumed considering that church burned down. But I still felt like something wasn't right. Not only that but I couldn't stop thinking about Spike. It was getting to be ridiculous, ever thought I had somehow was about him.

"Katherine?" Xander said turning towards me and dragging me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Who was the real power? The Captain or Tennille?" He asked me and I just stared at him confused.

"Who?" I asked and he groaned.

"What about you Buffy, what do you think?" Willow asked and I could tell that Buffy hadn't been paying attention either.

"I'm sorry who are these people?" Buffy asked.

"The Captain and Tennille? Boy, you two were raised in a culture-free environment!" Willow laughed.

"Sorry, Will, I was just…" Buffy started

"Thinking?"

"No, not thinking. Having a lot of happy non-thoughts. I love it when things are quiet around here."

"And what about you Katherine, what were you thinking about?" Xander asked me

"The same thing." I lied. "It's nice not having to worry about where you next meal is going to come from." I smiled as Xander switched places with Buffy and came to walk next to me. We turned towards a house which I could only assume was Buffy's.

"So, we're pretty sure that there're not more Tarakan assassins coming our way?" Willow asked.

"Angel's sources say the contract is off." Buffy said and I tried my best not to roll my eyes when she said his name.

"How is Angel?" Xander asked sarcastically. "Pretend I care."

"He's still badly beat up, but I think he's getting better, I spent last night with him." Buffy smiled.

"And you're loving playing nursemaid." Willow smiled.

"Oh yeah," Buffy smiled.

"Is it better than playing sexy stewardess?" Xander asked and I smacked him in the side.

"Xander!" I said as Buffy reached out to unlock her door only to see that the door was already part way open.

I froze as I instinctively to a step forward closer to Buffy.

"Will you guys stay here, Katherine." She started.

"I'll head around the back." I said as I quickly ran around to the back door. However, when I looked in I saw Buffy run into the kitchen to see a man and who I could only assume was her mother, kissing.

"Oh Shit!" I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

We were all invited inside for dinner where I was introduced to Joyce, Buffy's mother.

"I'm so happy to meet one of Buffy's friends!" She said ecstatically.

"Mom, this is Katherine…" Buffy started.

"Peterson," I said doing my best to fake an American accent. Those acting classes I had taken in high school really paid off. "I'm Katherine Peterson, I'm a senior at Sunnydale High. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers." I smiled.

"How did you and Buffy meet." Mrs. Summers asked as Buffy quickly grabbed her arm.

"We both spend a lot of time in the school library." Buffy said. "Mom can I talk to you."

Taking a hint from Buffy I quickly walked over to Xander who was drooling over some mini pizzas that Joyce's new boyfriend was making.

"Xander will you help me sprinkle on some cheese on the pizzas." Ted asked and Xander quickly rushed over to him.

I didn't like Ted. One he was way, and I mean way to friendly. However, I could see that Xander and Willow certainly liked him. Willow was geeking with Ted about computers and Xander was mesmerized with the pizza he was eating.

I quickly turned to see Buffy and her mother coming back in the room.

"Hungry?" Ted asked handing Buffy a plate.

"No, thanks." Buffy snapped.

"Buffy, I want to apologize. That wasn't how I wanted us to meet. I wanted it to be... perfect. I'm very fond of your mother, I guess that's pretty obvious. I know you're the most (gestures toward the picture of the two of them on the refrigerator important thing in her life, and, well, gosh, that makes you pretty important to me, too."

I looked out the window as I rolled my eyes. He reminded me of Bill, and that terrified me.

"Try this," Xander said his mouth full of pizza.

"I'm good," I said as Joyce made her way over to Ted as he put his arm around her. Seeing this, I wanted to throw up.

"Buffy, I really want you to be ok with this," Joyce said and I could see how much she cared about Ted, which worried me. She reminded me of my own mother, and I didn't want to see her or Buffy get hurt.

"Beg to differ, we, want you to be ok with this," Ted said.

"I'm okay," Buffy said but I could tell she was lying.

"You are?" Joyce asked shocked.

"I am," Buffy said gritting her teeth.

"Alright well, it's time for me to go, Xander will you please walk me home." I said and Xander looked at me his mouth full of pizza and his face covered in pizza sauce.

"Whut?" Xander mumbled.

"Can you walked me home, pizza boy?" I smiled as I wiped the sauce off his face as I put my arm around his waist.

"Uh, yeah!" Xander smiled as he swallowed before we started for the door.

"Hey Katherine." Buffy called as she followed us. "I will see you tonight for patrol." She said.

"I hope so I don't know if my dad will let me though." I said still with the fake accent.

"Trust me, he knows you're ready." Buffy smiled.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll walk Willow home and…"

"No, I mean about, Ted."

"I said I was fine." She said angrily.

"Ok," I said innocently. "Well, I hope I'll see you tonight."

We slowly left.

"Where did that accent come from." Xander laughed.

"Hey shut up," I smacked him going back to my actual voice. "Don't forget, that is how you sound to me." I smiled.

"So I don't exactly know where you live," Xander said.

"I figured, you and my father don't seem like the type to have Sunday brunch together." I smiled as I reached out and grabbed his hand. "So you and Cordelia huh?"

"No, me and Cordelia, ha," He said nervously.

"No, I get it, she's very pretty…" I said letting go of his hand.

"Katherine, I'm serious there is nothing going on between Cordelia and I, we kissed but that was all."

I quickly changed the subject and we talked about life in Sunnydale, life before vampires, and just life in general.

"Wait, so you are saying you have never seen a single Star Wars!" Xander exclaimed. "What childhood did you have."

"I told you, my bedtime stories were about vampires and demons, I didn't really care about silly fantasy stories" I started

"Luke Skywalker's life story is not a silly fantasy story." Xander said hurt as we turned in front of my house.

"Well this is my stop." I smiled.

"So um, would you maybe, uh, I mean we could," Xander stumbled.

"Yes Xander I would love to go on a date with you," I smiled and Xander froze.

"Really," He asked shocked. "I mean cool, that's cool. Does tomorrow night work for you?" Xander said.

"Of course, does 7 sound good, I don't know how long my father is going to let me stay out on a school night." I laughed.

"Oh," Xander laughed when suddenly he froze. "Your dad, oh Jesus, he's never going to let you go out with me, he hates me."

"He does not hate you, trust me, I think he like you more than he even knows. I'll see you tomorrow night." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Xander." Quickly I rushed inside, looking back at Xander, who was smiling, before I finally shut the door.

"Did you have dinner?" My father asked and I quickly turned around my face red. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he set down the duffle bag he was carrying.

"Nothing, is that for patrol tonight."

"Yes and about that…" My father started.

"I'm going right?" I asked. "Buffy specifically asked if I could go, please, please," I begged.

"Fine, but you are just observing tonight, Buffy will do the slaying."

"Dad!" I snapped.

"It's either that or you stay home."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Go grab the other bag in the kitchen and then we will head out."

I went over to the bag opening and tucking it in my pants hiding it under my shirt. I quickly then zipped the bag back up and took it to my dad.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said as I ran upstairs with my bags of clothes that Xander had carried home for me. I really liked Xander, he was cute, and very charming in a dorky sort of way, and while I was ecstatic to be going on a date with him, I still couldn't stop thinking about Spike.

Quickly I changed into my new pair of sweatpants and a form fitting sweatshirt. I put the stake in my sweatpants again. Before heading downstairs.

"Alright, let's go pick up Buffy." My father said and we went out to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

We had only been out for a half an hour or so, before a vampire appeared.

Buffy began fighting the vampire, however she was putting in too many punches and kicks beating the pulp out of the vampire, who looked to be an easy kill.

"Buffy… I…I believe, he's, he's um…" My father said but Buffy continued to punch the vampire in the face.

"Should I…" I started wondering maybe if she needed help.

"No, she's fine." My father responded. We watched as Buffy began to beat the vampire with a trash can lid. I thought it was hilarious, my father however winced every time the vampire got hit. "It's, it's staking time now. Don't you think." He called out to Buffy but she just continued to go at it.

My father sighed as he sat down on the bench placing his duffle bag in his lap.

"Can I go patrol somewhere while you stay with Buffy. I mean there could be other vamps that need a good slaying."

"Nope, you need to be watching Buffy's technique." I turned to see Buffy continuing to beat the vampire however she still didn't stake him.

"But dad," I wined.

Suddenly Buffy staked the vampire and came over to us.

"Any more?" She said angrily.

"For their sake, I hope not."

"What, I kill vampires that's my job," Buffy huffed.

"Well, true, true, but you usually don't beat them into a bloody pulp beforehand." My father looked up at her and I could see his fatherly worry coming out. "Is everything alright?"

He asked and suddenly I totally understood what was running through Buffy's head. Ted.

"Yeah, fine!" She snapped as she came and sat between me and my father, sitting on the back of the bench. "I killed…" Buffy started when suddenly I heard whispers coming from the woods behind us.

"I'll be right back, I left something in the car," I said but my father and Buffy were too busy talking. I quickly ran into the woods looking for whatever made that noise. I quickly grabbed the stake out from my pants and moved it into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Katherine," Someone said playfully and then they laughed.

Suddenly I was thrown backwards into a tree. I groaned as I hit the ground.

"Drusilla, I don't want to play." I said as I stood up grabbing my stake.

"I know it's not me you want to play with, but what about Spikey." She said laughing again.

I froze. "Have you been watching me." I snapped and all of a sudden Drusilla appeared in front of me. Her face was vamped out.

"So you have taken an interest in Spike, how interesting." She smiled cocking her head to the right as she looked me up at down.

"How are you alive?" I asked as I took a step back. My father and Buffy were only a few feet behind me and I could call for help whenever I needed it.

"That's beside the point. Do you know whose name Spike has been calling for since you left him winded. Katherine, Katherine!" She screamed as she charged at me wrapping her hand around my neck as she pushed me into a tree. "Why does he keep calling for you!"

"I… I don't know…" I started.

I could hear rustling.

"Uh, oh daddy's coming." Drusilla smiled as she slammed my head into the tree knocking me out.

"Katherine." I heard Spike call. Suddenly I woke up seeing my father above me.

"Thank God, Katherine, what happened." My father said as he placed a washcloth on my forehead.

"Drusilla," I said as I sat up too fast feeling very dizzy.

"They are dead," Buffy said and I turned to see her sitting on the stairs.

"No there not, I have been having some feeling," I started.

"Katherine, you have to tell me what you have been feeling and dreaming." My father insisted.

"Why?"

"As the Slayer you get certain," My father started.

"Spidey senses." Buffy said.

"What?' I asked.

"Oh my God she totally is your daughter." Buffy said and I looked at her confused. "Sorry, pop culture reference."

"Well what are we going to do." I asked my dad.

"What did Drusilla want?" My father asked.

"She didn't say anything." I lied. "She just attacked me."

My father gave a look, and I knew that he didn't believe me.

"Alright Buffy, I will give you a ride back home. Katherine you stay here." My father snapped and I knew he was angry.

"Fine," I snapped as I walked over to Buffy. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Have fun tomorrow night." She smirked.

"How did you know about that?" I said blushing.

"Xander literally ran to my house. And told everyone he was so excited." Buffy whispered so my father couldn't hear.

I laughed as I gave Buffy a hug.

Buffy and my father then left and I was left alone.

Quickly I ran back over to my father's books. I began franticly searching for anything that would give me a clue as to what the hell was going on. However, I soon found myself smiling at the thought of Spike asking for me. But then I thought of Xander. I shook the thoughts of Spike as I read through as much about him as I could, but I found no answers. Nothing made since. After about 20 minutes of reading I suddenly heard footsteps in my father's room.

I froze as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Without a moment's hesitation I went to pull the stake from my sweatshirt pocket however it wasn't there.

"Shit!" I thought and then I heard someone behind me. Taking a deep breath, I quickly turned ready to punch whoever was ever there. My hand however was caught by my father.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I uh…" I started

"And what in the hell were you doing with this." He then pulled out the stake I had taken on patrol with me.

"Oh that I just took for protection…"

"Don't give me that, you went after Drusilla, didn't you." He snapped.

"I didn't even know she was still alive!"

"But you had a feeling."

"Yes I did, and as a Slayer isn't that what I am supposed to do act on my feelings! And aren't you my Watcher supposed to encourage me to act upon those feelings!"

"I am not your Watcher I am your father!" My dad screamed at me. "Now what did Drusilla say to you, and why are you researching so heavily into…" My father started as he went and picked up the books on the floor.

"Dad…"

"Why are you reading about Spike, Katherine what is going on?"

"I…um…" I panicked and suddenly I thought of something that would distract my father from the Spike issue. "I'm going out with Xander tomorrow night."

"You're what!" He exclaimed.

"He asked me to go out with him tomorrow night and I said yes."

"You… are going out with, Xander. Xander Harris?"

"What other Xander do you know?" I asked.

"No, you are not going out with him. He's… He's…"

"He's what dad, there is nothing wrong with him, and you like him secretly, he's grown on you."

"He's Buffy's friend that it is all." My father stumbled.

"No, they have all become family to you." I said. "So don't patronize me. I like Xander, I want to go out with him." I said.

"You have only known him for a day."

"And how long did you know mom before you fell for her, or better yet how long did you know Jenny Calendar."

"How did you…"

"I have eyes dad; I saw you with her. I can see how much you care about her. But I can also see how hurt you are when you are around her, what happened."

"Katherine, it's late. You need your rest." My father said and he was right, I was exhausted. But I didn't want to let him off the hook, that easy.

"Dad…"

"Goodnight Katherine." My father said and he just went upstairs. "But we will continue our talk about Spike and Drusilla in the morning."

I rolled my eyes as I went over to the couch. I knew I was not going to be able to sleep, I had to many things on my mind. First of all, I couldn't stop thinking about Drusilla. She was in the house last night, I knew she was. But I didn't understand how she had gotten in. Vampires cannot come into someone's home without being invited in. But then as I thought about it, I realized that the vampires who had killed my mother had entered our home and they had never been invited in.

The rest of the night I was researching vampires and any loopholes that there could be for the invitation rule. For hours I searched and I searched. But the only answers I found didn't make sense. Everywhere I read said that vampires could not enter a home unless they are invited. If the home is owned by a vampire, demon, or non-human then a vampire did not need permission to enter. That made no sense. I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How did they get in," I thought. Suddenly I froze, I realized that I had seen the vampires that killed my mom before that night, they were friends of Bill, that had been over to our house a bunch of times when my mom was dating him. "God, how can I be so stupid," I whispered as I slammed the book shut, wincing as I realized how loud that was. But that still didn't explain how Drusilla was in the house. And I mean maybe she wasn't, maybe I was just going crazy, but I could have sworn it was her.

I continued researching until when suddenly I realized I was no longer reading about Drusilla but instead I had subconsciously grabbed the book on Spike again.

"What is going on?" I thought as I threw the book across the room.

"Katherine," I heard someone call. I froze as I looked out the window to see Drusilla smiling at me.

"Come and play Katherine," She said.

I quickly turned to go grab a stake but I was quickly stopped as something grabbed and threw me backwards.

"I'm done waiting." Drusilla said and the next thing I knew I was outside.


	10. Chapter 10

"You bitch!" Drusilla screamed as she kicked me in the stomach.

I quickly stood back up in fighting stance.

"My Spikey only loves me, not you!" She screamed as she kicked me again.

"Awww has your poor dearest still been asking for me." I laughed as I kicked Drusilla but she caught my foot snapping it.

I screamed out in pain. As I collapsed to the ground.

"Tell me how do you know Spike." Drusilla asked as she stepped on my ankle. "He would never associate himself with a Slayer, did you have a witch put an enchantment on him."

"Just because you're precious Spike doesn't find you appealing anymore doesn't mean it's my fault." I laughed tears streaming down my face.

"NO!" Drusilla screamed as grabbed me by the neck. "First I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill your father. You will be my first slayer that I have killed." She laughed as she bit me.

I screamed out in pain and I felt my consciousness fading.

Drusilla suddenly screamed and she dropped me.

I looked up and saw my father with the cross bow again and Drusilla had an arrow in her chest.

She pulled out the arrow before she grabbed me again.

"Don't tell your precious daddy that I can get into your home. If you do, I'll snap his neck." She said and then she was gone.

"Katherine!" My father exclaimed as he ran over to me. Just as he reached me it started to rain.

"Daddy," I gasped.

"Are you ok, where does it hurt?" My father asked.

"My ankle," I whined as my father picked me up in his arms.

"Let's get you inside." We quickly rushed inside my father setting me down on the couch as he wrapped me up in the blanket.

"What happened? How did Drusilla get you?" My father asked as he ran into the kitchen grabbing some gauze and some ice.

"I had another nightmare," I lied. "So I went to go get some fresh air when Drusilla attacked me."

"What did she want with you, please Katherine, you have to tell me."

I sighed, finally giving in.

"At the church, when we went to rescue Angel. Spike, he… he knew my name. He said my name. Not only that but I've been having dreams about him. And then earlier when we were patrolling, Drusilla attacked asking me why Spike had been asking for me. And then tonight, she accused me of somehow bewitching Spike."

"Spike knew you?" My father looked at me concerned as he placed the bandages on my neck and the ice on my ankle. "Well, I mean he was in England before…"

"No dad, I have never seen him before, trust me I would have remembered." I said as I winced.

"Katherine."

"That's why I have been researching Spike and Drusilla, I have been trying to figure out how he knows me but there's nothing."

"Have you just been using the books from here?" My father asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well then, tomorrow, we will head over to the school and look at some of my other volumes. But you really do need your sleep."

"Dad, I can't sleep, I have too many things on my mind and the nightmares…" I started.

"Alright, then why don't we keep researching." My father said as he picked up books.

"No dad, you can go to bed." I insisted as I started to sit up but everything hurt and I groaned.

"Nope, I'm not leaving you alone, Drusilla could come back."

"She can't get in, so I'll be fine." I lied.

"Well knowing you if she knocked on the door you would go fight her. Or you would trip on the way to the door." He smiled causing me to laugh.

"Hey that's not very nice." I said as I hit him.

"Alright now let's get to reading." My father said as he handed me a book.

"I've looked through most of these, there is nothing." I said.

"Well let's look again, there might have been something you missed."

I nodded as I took a book. My father sat on the ground in front of me. We searched through book after book but we didn't find anything.

"There is nothing on his life before he was a vampire." I stated.

"Why would we need that, he was born in 1853, there's no way you could have met him then." My father said.

"Yeah, right." I said but I wasn't so sure.

"Plus there is no records of Spike before he was a vampire, or at least none than I know." Suddenly my father looked at the clock. "Dear lord," My father said. "It's already 10. How are you feeling."

I quickly ripped off the bandages on my neck reveling no bite marks anymore.

"All better," I said however as I went to stand up my leg buckled out from under me and pain shot through my leg. Luckily my father caught me.

"Alright be careful now, just because you are the slayer doesn't mean you can heal that fast. You'll be limping for a few days I imagine." He said as he helped me stand up and I winced. "Do you think you can walk upstairs to get changed?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said as I limped towards the stairs.

"Do you want breakfast before we head out." My father asked.

"Some toast would be nice," I responded as I made my painfully slow way up the stairs.

Finally, I reached my dad's room and I changed into a sundress and some flip-flops as I headed downstairs.

Before I even had gotten halfway down, my father was by my side helping me down as he handed me a piece of toast.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I took a bite.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I said and we made our way out to his car.

We reached the school in a matter of moments and then my father helped me into the library.

"Alright, all grab the books that I have and look through those, do you want to go back in the stacks and look and see if there are any I missed." He asked.

I nodded as I slowly made my way back to the stacks. As a child I had always loved reading and going to the library with my father. I remembered how he used to lift me up on his shoulders so I could reach the books on the higher shelves. I limbed my way from stack to stack, searching for any books involving vampires. I found a few, but they were all about Angel. They were filled with horror stories of the things Angel, I mean Angelus, would do to his victims. I quickly through those books to the ground.

I didn't want to read anything about Angelus, I was trying to keep an open mind about Angel, for Buffy's sake. And if my father trusted him, I knew that needed to as well.

Finally, after about an hour of searching I found something interesting. It was a book on Spike, however it included poems by someone named William Pratt. I read through them. They were beautiful poems, about love and loss. I couldn't stop reading them, but I didn't understand why they were included in a book about Spike. Underneath the poetry however it was captioned saying that they were poems by the poet William the Bloody, nicknamed that way because his poems were so bloody awful. Suddenly it hit me.

I quickly got up, grabbing onto the stacks to stabilize myself before I limbed to my dad.

"Do we know anything about William Pratt?" I asked.

"Who?" My father asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"William Pratt, I'm pretty sure that is Spike's real name," I replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look," I said as I leaned over the railing handing him the book.

"Hmmm, yes I would assume that is him, why don't you read through that book and I'll start looking up William Pratt, it's very unlikely that anyone would know anything about him before he was turned."

"Alright," I said as he handed me the book back and I went back to the stacks. As I read I began to find out things that other books didn't even mention. First of all, Drusilla was the one to turn Spike, or I mean, William, into a vampire. "That's why he is in love with her," I thought. "He's sired to her." Then I read about Spike's mother, she was sick, so when Spike got turned into a vampire, he thought he could help his mother by turning her into a vampire. But it ended badly, and Spike had to eventually kill her. The more I read the more attached I began to get to Spike. Also I began to get really sleepy. After another hour of reading, I could barely keep my eyes open, so I decided to just lay my head down for just am moment.


	11. Chapter 11

_I woke up to the sound of music and found that I was no longer in the library, but instead in some house. However, it was modern, there were candle lamps, and everyone around me was wearing old Victorian clothing. Suddenly I looked down and discovered that I was wearing the same._

 _"There you are Katherine," I heard a voice say and I turned to see Spike coming towards me. But he didn't look like Spike, instead of the slicked back bleach blonde hair that I knew, he had dirty blonde curls and glasses. "I had wondered where you had gotten off to. Are you feeling alright dearest?" He asked as he kissed my hand._

 _"Yes, I just needed to take a rest." I smiled as we walked over to the ballroom and he took me by the waist and we began to dance._

 _"Katherine!" I heard a voice call and I turned to see Xander staring at me his eyes filled with such hurt._

 _"Xander," I started when Spike suddenly spun me. I turned to look back at Xander but he was gone._

 _"Who are you looking for, luv." Spike and I turned back to look at him._

 _"Nothing, I just thought I…" I started but Spike quickly leaned in and kissed me._

 _"I love you Katherine," He said and suddenly Spike got down on one knee pulling out a ring._

 _"Will you marry me."_

 _I stared at him eyes wide. This had to be a dream, but yet every part of me wanted to say yes._

 _"What about me?" I heard Xander say and I turned to see him next to me also kneeling beside me. "Will you marry me." He asked and I looked at both of them. I wanted to say yes to Xander but I wanted to say yes to Spike._

 _I closed my eyes._

 _"Wake up, Wake up!" I said but when I opened my eyes Spike was staring at me, however he looked like the Spike I knew, and his face was vamped out._

 _"Oh how cute, you actual thought I was being serious." He smiled and he lunged at me._

 _I screamed as I coward in fear but Spike never got to me. I watched as Xander staked him and Spike turned into dust._

 _"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I threw myself into Xander's arms._

 _"Is that a yes to my proposal?" Xander asked but he sounded different. I pushed him away and I screamed in horror as I looked up at Xander's vamped out face. He leaned in and bit me as I screamed._

I woke up with a start looking around and I noticed that it was dark outside.

"My date!" I thought as I quickly stood up stumbling a little bit as I made my way back to my father. "What time is it?"  
"5," My father responded and I quickly limped over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why didn't you wake me." I asked. As I grabbed the phone. "Do you have Buffy's number?" I asked.

"You needed the rest, what's going on, why do you need Buffy's number." My father said as he wrote it down a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I need to get ready for my date with Xander." I said as I quickly called Buffy.

"Now, Katherine, about this date…" My father started when Mrs. Summers picked up.

"Hey Mrs. Summers, it's Katherine Peterson," I said with my fake accent and I could see my dad giving me a weird look. "May I speak to Buffy please."

"Of course," She said and then she put Buffy on.

"Katherine, what are you doing, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Buffy asked.

"I need help, I don't know what to wear, I don't know how to do my hair…" I started panicked.

"Don't worry, why don't you come over and I'll help you ok, that way we also can have Xander pick you up at my place, that way he doesn't have to worry about Giles." Buffy replied.

"Thank you so much Buffy." I sighed.

"I'll call Xander and tell him." She said. "I'll see you in a few."

I hung up the phone turning back to my father.

"Can you take me to Buffy's house please." I begged.

"First of all what is with that accent and Katherine Peterson."

"It's just easier than trying to explain you are my father," I responded and he looked hurt. "I don't mean it like that, I mean Joyce is probably already weirded out by the fact that Buffy spends so much time with you, I don't need to add to that. Now please can you take me to her house."

"Katherine, I don't know how I feel about you going out on a date with Xander. I know where his mind is…" My dad began.

"The same place where all boys' minds are." I sighed. "Dad I can handle myself."

"He's two years younger than you Katherine don't you find that a little strange?"

"How old were you when you met mom?"

"18, but I don't understand what that…" He started.

"And how old was she." I insisted.

"25," My father sighed.

"And how old were you when I was born."

"Katherine," I said wiping his glasses.

"How old were you dad."

"19."

"Exactly so Xander isn't any different than you were when you were his age."

"That's precisely why I'm worried."

"I'm not going to get pregnant dad, and if Xander tries anything I can break him, and he knows that, he's a good kid dad." I begged. "Now please I need to get ready.

"Fine," He sighed and we made our way out to the car.

My father didn't say a word to me the whole ride there.

"Dad," I finally said as we pulled up to Buffy's house. "I know you are worried about me, but it's fine, I'll be ok."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," He said sadly and I thought about the scar on my back. "I've seen the effects that boys have had on Buffy and I don't want you to…" I could tell he was searching for the right words.

"I've my heart broken by boys before dad, but Xander is the first guy I have let in, in a year. I'm going to keep him at an arms distance, but he's sweet and kind, and you know he's not going to do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then don't worry, please." I said as I kissed him on the cheek as I hoped out of the car.

"Katherine," My father called and I quickly turned around, "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Dad."

I quickly limbed my way up to the door ringing the doorbell.

"Oh Katherine, how are you, Buffy told me you were coming over." Mrs. Summers asked.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Summers, for letting me come over." I said with my fake accent again.

I limbed in only to see Ted standing behind Joyce and I gritted my teeth.

"Oh call me Joyce dear, is everything alright with your leg?" She asked worried.

"I just rolled it, it should be fine in a day or to."

"Would you like me to get you some ice," Ted asked me and I fought ever instinct to glare at him.

"No thank you." I replied.

Buffy quickly barreled down the stairs.

"Katherine, come on we have to hurry." She said as she grabbed my hand as she tried to pull me up the stairs but I winced.

"Buffy be careful, she rolled her ankle!" Ted snapped and both Buffy and I looked at him eyes wide.

"Yes, Buffy don't rush," Joyce then responded.

"Sorry," Buffy snapped at them before we headed upstairs. "What happened?" She asked when we were in the safety of her bedroom.

"Drusilla attacked again last night and shattered my ankle." I replied.

"Oh my God, what does she want?" She asked and I told her the entire story. "Oh my god jealous much, what do you think about the whole Spike thing, I mean your dreaming about kissing him." Buffy said worried.

"I know, I know, I just don't know what to think. That's why I'm looking forward to this date with Xander, it will give me a chance to clear my head."

"Speaking off, let's get you ready." Buffy smiled as we headed towards her closet. "Now how do you want to look on this date?"

"I don't know; it's been a year or two since I last had a date." I said recalling my old boyfriend and shuttered.

"How about this, I know Xander will love this." She said pulling out a sun dress. It had a sweat heart neckline and was tight up top but flowed out at the hips.

"I love it," I gasped.

"Alright let's get started."

By the time we had finished Xander was already waiting downstairs for me. My brown hair was curled with half out it pinned up and half down. I had brown eye shadow on and pink lipstick.

"You look amazing," Buffy said.

"Thanks, I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous." I said fidgeting.

"I promise you that Xander is 10 times more nervous." Buffy smiled. "Now go."

I took a deep breath before I headed down the stairs. Xander, who was in a nice pair of pants, and a blazer but I could see he had a t-shirt under that, stood waiting and as soon as he heard me come down the stairs he turned to look at me, and his mouth dropped.

"You look amazing." He gasped.

"Thank you," I blushed.

I reached out and took his arm as we headed outside.

"Thank outfit is not appropriate," I heard Ted say and I turned back just to see him shut the door.

"So where are we going Jedi Xander," I smiled as I limped next to him as we walked down the street.

"What happened to your…" Xander said but then he stopped walking and looked at me. "Did you just call me Jedi Xander?" He asked.

"Drusilla attacked me last night because she thinks Spike likes me, so my father and I were in the library, and I just happened to stumble upon a book about Star Wars." I smiled as I walked a little bit ahead of him.

"Wait." He said as he grabbed me. "Spike likes you, like, likes you likes you, or likes you like he wants you for dinner?"

"That's just what Drusilla thinks, it doesn't mean anything," I lied. "Now come on, tell me where are we going?"

"Do you think you are up to dancing?" He asked looking at the ground.

"I'm always up for dancing," I smiled as I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder as we continued walking.

We reached the Bronze in about a half an hour. It was not like any of the clubs I had been to but it looked cute. When we entered I was greeted by at least 50 teens all standing by the door listening to the music. Xander push a path for us to go as we made our way onto the dance floor just as a slow song played.

"Uh… could I have…" He asked and before he even finished I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into him. We tried dancing but I kept limping making it impossible.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, but Xander didn't even respond as he grabbed me by the waist lifting me up so I was standing on his feet. I laughed as I leaned my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the song ended, Xander went to go get us some drinks. I watched him as he walked away and a smile spread across my face. Even though I had told my dad that I would keep Xander at an arms distance, I couldn't help but fall for him, he was so cute and I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I was more afraid of hurting him. I liked him, a lot, I did. But Spike still filled my thoughts. Every time I thought about Spike chills ran over my body.

"What are you doing here." Someone said bringing me out of my daydream. I quickly turned to see Cordelia standing next to me.

"Oh, hey Cordelia, I'm here with Xander…" I started when suddenly Cordelia got right up in my face.

"I know you're new here, but you don't just date the first man you lay eyes on, especially a dweeb like Xander." She snapped.

"I don't think that's up to you Cordelia." I snapped.

We glared at each other for a moment before Xander came back and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Is everything ok here?" He asked.

"I can see why you fell for her Xander, she's just as psycho as Buffy." She sneered as she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Xander asked but I just grabbed his hand and pulled him back into my embrace.

"Nothing just nothing," I smiled.

We danced for another hour and a half before I figured we should probably head home.

"I had a lovely night." I said as Xander wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked down the street.

"So did I, we should do it again," Xander said.

"I'm down with that," I smiled. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes next to us. "Xander get behind me."

He did as I said and I prepared for a fight.

Suddenly Angel burst out through the bushes staring at me eyes wide.

"Oh thank God, it's just you," Xander sighed coming in between me and Angel.

Angel looked at me horrified.

"You must be K…Katherine," Angel said as he took a step back.

"Yes," I asked confused as I looked him up at down. He could stop staring at me.

"Well, it's… it's nice to meet you." He shuddered and then he ran away.

"Well that was weird." I replied.

"Angel's weird." Xander replied and then we continued walking. We took a longer route so we could have more time to talk. It was so nice talking to Xander, he listened incredibly well and he always had something nice to say as well. We talked about Star Wars and taught me everything I needed to know. "You have to watch it though to understand the beauty of it fully." Xander said.

"Well maybe we can watch it together," I smiled when I realized we had reached my house. "Well, this is my stop, that you for a fantastic evening, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled as I started to walk away.

"Wait, Katherine," Xander said as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into him. He was just about to kiss me when suddenly someone yelled.

"Goodnight Xander." I heard my father say and Xander quickly jumped away from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katherine," He smiled.

"Hey Xander, call me Kat." I said smiling back as I walk towards my father. My smile faded when I saw him, "Really."

He just looked at me innocently. "What?" He replied.

"You know what, now I had a lovely evening and Xander was a perfect gentleman, I'm going to go get dress for patrol." I huffed and I limped my way up the stairs. My limp was getting better but it was still noticeable. I quickly changed into sweats before heading back downstairs. "Can I help Buffy tonight?" I asked as my father handed me a bag.

"I think you have done enough fighting today, you can just watch." My father responded as we made our way out to the car.

"Dad, I'm never going to learn unless…" I started.

"You aren't even physically ready to fight; you think you can take on a vampire with your ankle the way it is." My father responded and I sighed.

We found another vampire in that exact same spot as we did the previous night, Buffy had a point it was very strange that they kept coming back to the same exact spot. I could hear voices in the woods but this time my father heard them as well and he quickly grabbed me by the waist.

"Don't," He said. Then he turned to Buffy who had just slayed the vampire. "Buffy," He whispered gesturing towards the woods. We all made our way over to the woods bursting in only to find that there was nothing.

"She's toying with us." I replied.

The rest of the night was quiet and before I knew it my father and I were back home and I was laying on the couch ready for bed.

"Alright, I'll wake you up in the morning when we need to get ready for work." My father said as he made his way up to his room.

"Ok," I snapped.

"Are you still angry at me for the Xander thing?"

"Yes," I huffed turning away so I couldn't see him.

I heard my father chuckle before he finally went upstairs. After about an hour I figured my father should be asleep so I went over to his books. I needed to find something, a spell or something that would protect us from Drusilla coming into the house. But I didn't know how she got in in the first place.

I only spent about another hour looking for answers before I finally decided I should try and get some sleep.

As I laid back down on the couch and closed my eyes, I thought about Xander and a smile spread across my face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Katherine," My father said waking me up.

"What?" I groaned placing the pillow over my face.

"It's time to get up, time to get ready." He said and I heard him set something down on the coffee table.

I opened my eyes and I saw pancakes sitting in front of me with chocolate chips forming a smiley face. Laughing I turned to my dad.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about last night, I know I'm being over protective, but you are my little girl I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks dad," I smiled as he handed me a fork. Quickly I finished up the pancakes before I went upstairs to change. I still limped slightly but it wasn't nearly as bad. I changed into a black pencil skirt and a red blouse. Then I went to put on my heels, I stared at them for a while, they weren't too terribly high, but one I didn't know if I could fit into them because my foot was still swollen, and two I didn't know how I was going to be able to walk in them.

After I put my shoes on I quickly, or as quickly as I could go in those heels, went down the stairs to find my dad already rushing out the door.

"Come on Katherine," He said as I followed him.

We got to the school before anyone else did, it was nice and quiet. I decided to wander around the school for a while, while my father set up some training stuff. As I wandered through the halls I noticed that there was a pool. As a child I always loved going swimming so I knew that I was going to have a late night swim one of these nights.

It wasn't long before students started piling into the school, as I wondered the halls more and more male students began to whistle and cat call me. I ignored them as I walked back to the library. I was about there when I saw Xander, Willow and Buffy.

"Did you even bother to taste them? No! Well, I did, and I'm here to tell ya those mini pizzas have changed my life! Ted is the master chef!" Xander said to Buffy but he quickly turned to look at me as he started to put his arm my waist but I quickly stopped him.

"Not in school Mr. Harris." I smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms…." He started

"Peterson," I laughed as I leaned into him. "But I agree with Buffy. I don't like Ted."

"See," Buffy said. "I mean so he can cook, what does that really tell you about a person?"

"Everything!" Xander exclaimed causing me to snicker.

"Why don't you two like him?" Willow asked.

"I don't know him. I mean so far all I see is someone who apparently has a good job, seems nice and polite, and my mother likes him." Buffy replied.

"What kind of monster is he?" Xander said sarcastically and I elbowed him the stomach. "What?"

"Buffy's right, there is something way too clean about Ted, he's too good." I said.

Suddenly Xander turned towards the stairs.

"Ted!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Xander Ted?" Buffy said.

"Who else did you think we were talking about?" I laughed.

"Hi Ted! Ted who's here." Xander said as he nudged me.

"Hello kids," A voice said and we all quickly turned to see Ted standing on the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I'm updating the software in the guidance office. Which reminds me," He started when he pulled some disks out of his pocket and handed them to Willow who looked ecstatic. "Your upgrades."

"Oh what a day!" Willow excitedly. "Thank you."

Both Buffy and I gave Willow a look.

"Think nothing of it. Buffy, do you like miniature golf?" Ted asked.

"Who doesn't?" Xander asked and I elbowed him again.

"Well your mother and I were thinking maybe this Saturday we could drag the four of you out to the course, spend some time swinging the iron with the stuffy old people." As Ted said this I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, uh…" Buffy said looking at me and I shook my head.

"I'm making a picnic basket." Ted said and I could hear Xander gasp.

"With mini pizzas."

"And cookies!"

I could see how excited Xander was.

"You know what, we, we would love to, honestly, but um, unfortunately, we have that…."Buffy looked at both Willow and I looking for something to say.

"That thing, on Saturday," I said with my fake accent.

"Oh, that thing." Willow said covering me. "That thing." She said turning towards Xander.

"Hey, we can do that thing anytime. I'm tired of doing that thing." Xander smiled as he turned to Ted. "We're on!"

"Great!" Ted said and then he left.

"Xander," I said hitting him.

"What," He said innocently. "He's bringing mini pizza's and cookies!"

"We don't like Ted, remember." Willow said.

"Buffy doesn't, that doesn't mean I can't, especially if he is going to keep cooking." Xander smiled rubbing his stomach.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright, I've got to get to class, I'll talk to you guys later." Buffy said as she left.

"Me too," Willow said leaving me with Xander.

"I'll see you later Xander," I said and I fought the urge to hug him.

After leaving Xander I wondered back to the library only to see my father heading into a different classroom.

I quickly followed him stopping at the door when I saw he was talking to Jenny Calendar.

"Hello, Jenny," My father said.

"Rupert. Hi." She responded and I could definitely tell she did not want to see him.

"Some of your, uh, textbooks were delivered to the library. Um, do you want me to, uh, hang on to them?"

"Really dad," I thought.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll send the kids by to pick 'em up." Jenny responded.

"Right. Good." My father said and as he turned towards the door. I quickly hid.

"Pretty flimsy excuse for coming by to see me." Jenny said and my father quickly turned back to the classroom. I got some hope that maybe Jenny had stopped being angry at my father for whatever reason.

"You should have heard the ones I threw out." My father said and I smiled. "I just, I wanted to, uh… see how you were doing."

"I'm doing pretty good, actually. I've stayed out of mortal danger for three whole weeks. I could get used to it." Jenny said and I wondered what the hell had happened.

"Oh, of course. Um… you, you, you need time." My father said taking a step towards Jenny.

"Or possibly space." Jenny said and I could feel my father's heart shatter. "Rupert, I know you're concerned. But you constantly poking around, making little puppy dog eyes at me, wondering if I'm okay… You make me feel bad that I don't feel better. I don't want that responsibility."

I wanted so badly to storm into that room and tell her off, but decided against it.

"Sorry," My father said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I certainly don't mean to make, um, 'dog eyes,' at you. I'm just…"

"Worried. I know."

"I shouldn't have bothered you." My father said then he left. He didn't even notice me as he quickly rushed back into the library. At that moment I knew I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. I unbutton a few buttons of my top, much to the excitement of some boys standing next to me, then I took my hair out of the bun and ran my fingers through it before I stormed into Jenny's classroom.

I knew that Jenny was just as in love with my father as my father was in love with her. She was just being stupid, she just needed a little pushing to get her to realize that. And I knew that jealousy would do the trick.

"Hello, may I help you?" Jenny asked looking me up and down.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry I don't mean to barge in on you, but I'm just introducing myself to all of the teachers here. I'm Katherine Peterson, I'm the new assistant librarian." I smiled shaking her hand.

"Assistant librarian?"

"Oh yes you see, Rupert, oh I mean Mr. Giles hired me as he needs some more help." I smiled flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"What?" Jenny asked confused and I just smiled.

"I better go, he probably needs me in the stacks." I smiled seductively before I quickly left.

After leaving the classroom I felt as though I was going to throw up. I was just talking about my father in a really gross way, but I knew it was going to work.

Quickly I threw my hair back up into a bun and buttoned up my top again before I headed back to the library.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week just completely blurred together. Xander and I had a few more dates, we still hadn't kissed though. Xander courage had been killed by my father. My father finally let me fight during patrol, but before I knew it, it was already Saturday and there I stood with Xander's arm around my waist and we were with Buffy, Willow, Joyce and Ted.

"Alright Xander it's your turn." Ted said.

"Ah, the dreaded five- par cuckoo clock. Ha! So many have come, so few have conquered." He said as he looked back at me smiling.

He set his ball down.

"That picnic was delicious," I heard Joyce said but I was too busy watching Xander. He took his shot and it barely went anyway and I smiled. "You know how rare it is to find a man that cooks."

"I know I've been looking a long time for one." Ted said and his jokes made me want to kill myself. "So, Buffy, I bet the boys are lined up around the block tryin' to get a date with you."

"Not really." Buffy said as I went to go take my shot.

"Oh, they are, but she's only interested in…." Willow shot and I took my shot it soaring right though the clock. "uh, her studies! 'Book-cracker Buffy,' it's kind of her nickname."

"Nice shot," Xander said and I took my spot by his side.

"Well, glad to hear it. I bet that means your grades will be picking up soon." Ted said as he placed his ball on the ground.

I froze as I looked at Buffy. "What the hell did he just say?" I thought.

"My grade?" Buffy asked and then she left to go talk to her mom.

"What happened to the outfit that you were wearing Monday, Katherine. It was much more appropriate that what you are wearing now." Ted said as he took his shot.

I looked at him flabbergasted as I couldn't believe he just said that to me.

"Ooo, nice shot, Ted!" Joyce exclaimed.

We quickly moved onto a different hole I clung onto Xander no longer wanting to be there.

"Can we leave," I begged Xander quietly.

"We haven't even gotten cookies yet," Xander whined.

"Keep your eye on the ball. Watch those elbows!" Ted yelled at Buffy who was ready to take her shot.

Buffy then took her shot but I could tell she was pissed because she hit it way too hard and the ball ricocheted off the castle and went behind it.

"Oh! Bad luck, little lady!" Ted said and Buffy started to walk towards it.

"Oh, we won't count it." Joyce said but I quickly turned to Xander.

"Please I would like to go home." I said seriously.

"Why what's wrong, aren't you having fun?" Xander asked me.

"Well I was, but did you hear what Ted said to me?" I said and he looked at me confused.

"Yes, but I don't see what's wrong…" Xander started.

"You don't see what's wrong!" I shouted a little too loudly. "He basically said I dress like a slut. I mean this isn't slutty is it?" I asked. I had a crop top on but it covered up my cleavage and I had a jacket to cover up my scar. Then I also had some shorts, they weren't ridiculously short.

"Well," Xander said and both Willow and I slapped him.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll just go hit my ball from the rough." Buffy snapped as she stepped behind the castle Ted following her.

"Now come on Kat, you didn't eat anything at the picnic, Ted is just trying to be nice and you are being really rude." Xander said and I looked at him with disbelief.

"Hey how 'bout that! Got a hole in two!" We heard Buffy yell.

"Katherine, I really have to agree with Xander, Ted really isn't that bad, I think you are just associating him to the Bill, that's the only reason you don't like him." Willow said.

"Guys what's wrong with you! Can you not see there is something weird about Te…" I started when Joyce came over.

"Katherine, are you ok dear, something seems a little off about you tonight?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." I smiled my fake accent coming back.

"Well let's go check on Buffy and Ted shall we." She smiled and I hesitated but Xander quickly put his arm around my waist dragging me behind the castle.

"Who's up for dessert? I made chocolate-chip cookies!" Ted smiled when he saw us coming. But I could see that something was wrong with Buffy. She had the same look of disbelief on her face as I did when Ted talked to me about my clothes.

"Yum-my" Xander said as he took a cookie out of the back that Joyce was holding.

"Cookies!" Willow exclaimed as she did the same.

"Yeah! I-I made, uh, too many, so you guys are gonna have to take some home!" Ted said as he grabbed the bag and offered me some but I quickly shook my head and Ted gave me a nasty look.

"Mm! Buffy, you've got to try one of these! They're really good! Mm!

Ted then offered Buffy some but she also refused still looking just as shocked.

"Mm!" Willow said

"Mm! These are tasty!" Xander said and that is the moment I realized that everyone but Buffy and me was going insane.

For the rest of the time we spent at the mini-golf course, neither Buffy nor I said a word, we just watched as everyone else played gold and praised Ted. Something was so wrong I could just feel it. Xander, Willow, and Joyce were acting very strangely.

After we were finished we said our goodbyes at Ted's car. Ted was going to be taking Joyce, Buffy and Willow home. And Xander was going to walk me home.

"I can take patrolling tonight if you don't want to." I whispered as I said goodbye to Buffy.

"No, I will go with you, I definitely do not want to stay in my house." Buffy said. "I'll see you tonight."

They all piled into the car and drove off and Xander and I made our walk back to my house in silence.

When we reached my house Xander finally spoke up.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I don't know are you going to say that I dress like a slut!" I exclaimed a little too forcefully.

"Hey listen, I totally didn't mean that, in fact I don't even remember why I said it." Xander said and I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. "Kat?"

"I'll see you Monday, Xander." I replied angrily.

"Is this you breaking up with me?" He asked hurt.

"No, it's just me not wanting to go on a date tomorrow. I'll see you Monday Xander." I repeated as I went inside.

As soon as I got inside I grabbed a pillow off the couch and screamed into it. I was so mad I wanted to punch a wall.

"Bad day," My father said as he walked into the room carrying a book.

"Horrible," I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said as I laid down on the couch.

"Alright."

Quickly I sat back up. "It's just Xander is so... ugh… and now this thing with Ted."

"Wait, whose Ted?" My father asked concerned.

"It's Joyce's new boyfriend, he's awful."

"Is that who you were with?" He quickly came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Yes and do you know what he said to me, he told me my outfit wasn't appropriate. Like who does he think he my father."

"Well your clothes are um…" My father started.

"Don't even!" I snapped. "And then Xander basically called me a slut…"

"Hey what!"

"Well not really but Ted insinuated it and Xander agreed with him." I sighed. "I don't know why he is acting so weirdly."

"So is this the only reason you don't like Ted, is because he commented on your clothes?" My father asked.

"No, I mean I just get this weird vibe from him, he's too nice. Buffy feels that same way."

"And Ted is Buffy's mother's boyfriend." My father said suspiciously.

"Yes."

"And Joyce likes him a lot right." My father said.

"Yes, but both Buffy and sense something is wrong with him. Maybe it's a slayer thing." I insisted.

"Or maybe it's just because you both don't like the idea of your mothers dating someone." My father said and my breath hitched in my throat.

"W…what?" I asked shocked.

"I know about Bill Katherine."

"I… uh… how?"

"I'll show you." Then he disappeared up to his room. Then he came back with a box. "You see, your mother and I still talked after I left. She would also send me pictures of you and all of your accomplishments." He said as he quickly handed me the box. I looked through all the photos, everything I had ever done since my dad left. Well not everything just the things my mom knew about. "Your mother also told me about Bill."

"Dad I…" I started.

"She told me how he hit you and then your mother broke things off with him and kicked him out."

"Oh, that's what she told you…" I said decided not to tell him about the scar. "I can't believe this, why wouldn't she let me talk to you."

"Now you can't blame her, she thought she was doing what was best." My father said as he pulled me in for a hug. "Alright let's get something to eat."

The rest of the day my father and I spent looking through the box of photos and reminiscing.

Talking with him about those five years made it feel like he had never left.

It had gotten dark before we began to pack up for patrol.


	15. Chapter 15

"I just can't stand him and everyone seems to love him!" I screamed as I punched the vampire.

"It's Ted made this and Ted is so great!" Buffy screamed as she staked the vampire she was fighting.

"And Xander is just!" I screamed slamming my vampire to the ground punching him in the face.

"Katherine," My father called. "I think that's…" But I just ignored him.

"I mean my outfit was sexy not slutty right." I said and suddenly the vampire got the upper and grabbed me by my jacket but I quickly took the jacket off and turned around to stake the vampire. I turned back to my dad to see him with a horrified look on his face. "What?"

"Your jacket Katherine." Buffy said and suddenly I remembered the scar on my back.

"Oh, uh, dad it's nothing I uh…"

"I think I'm going to just leave..." Buffy started.

"No Buffy..."

"Yes Buffy I think that would be wise." My father said as he crossed his arms.

Buffy gave me a sympathetic look before she walked away.

"Now dad, don't freak out, it happened a long time ago." I said as I walked towards him but my father just turned away. "Dad," But he didn't respond. I grabbed my jacket off the ground and shook off the dust and I put it back on. "Dad please say something."

"What am I supposed to say, Katherine." My father said turning back towards me tears in his eyes.

"Say something, anything, are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you Katherine, I'm mad at myself. If I hadn't had left none of this would have happened."

"Dad you had to leave, don't…"

"Was it Bill," He asked and I didn't respond. "Did he do anything else." And I saw his fists balled up.

"No, this was it, he tried to do some other stuff, but I stopped him."

"What happened? What did he do to you to give you that scar?"

I sighed as I sat on the bench.

"I didn't like Bill from the moment he walked into the house." I started and then I told my father everything. Everything that Bill did. I could tell how horrified he was. "And that's not the worst part. I'm pretty sure he was a vampire. His friends are the ones who killed mom."

"I'll kill him." I heard my father say under his breath.

"No!" I said. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I know how you can be, it was a long time ago, I'm over it. Do not go looking for trouble. Plus, they are all the way in England. But Dad that same feeling I had with Bill, I have with Ted. And it's not just because he is someone dating Buffy's mother, it's that same uneasy feeling. Something is not right." But I could tell my father wasn't listening he was still sitting there, fists clenched. "Dad I'm serious do not worry about it!"

"Let's go home." He said and without another word he walked to the car.

"Dad," I called but he was already gone. I stood to walk out when suddenly something caught my eye. I could see someone standing behind the tree. It was a man, I could tell by his figure, but I could make out who it was. "Who's there." I called and the person quickly hid behind the tree again. "This isn't funny!"

They peered around the tree again and this time the moonlight hit their face and I could see who it was. "Angel?" I called. Quickly he ran away. I stood there for a second in confusion. There was something weird going on with Angel. After a second I headed back to the car where I found my father leaning against the door.

He didn't say a word as he opened the passenger's seat door and let me in. We drove all the way home in silence and when we reached home my father just went up to his room, only saying goodnight as he went.

This was the exact reason I didn't want to tell him about Bill. I knew that he would react this way. No matter how much my father tried to hide it, the Ripper part of him would always be there and especially when he got angry it liked to come out. Luckily Bill still was in London, or at least that's the last time I tracked him. After my mother kicked him out, I made it my goal to keep tabs on him in order to make sure he would come near us again.

Sunday went by and my father still didn't talk to me he stayed up in his room most of the day. I spent most of my day looking through his books still trying to find some sort of solution in order to keep Drusilla out of our house. But everywhere I looked I only found spells in order to keep out a vampire who had already been invited in. And unless my dad had invited her, I didn't understand how she was in the house. But just in case I wrote down the ingredients I would need for the spell, not that I would have any idea of where to get them. When I finally took a break to grab something to eat, it was already dark outside.

"Dad, do you want me to make you some dinner," I called hoping for a response but I received none. "Dad, come on." But still no answer. "Fine then!" I called and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Dad where you expecting company!" I called but nothing. "Fine I'll get it." As I walked to the door I suddenly stopped getting an uneasy feeling. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was suddenly back in the Victorian age wearing the same thing I was wearing in my dream. I gasped as I took a step back closing my eyes once again. As I opened them everything went back to normal and I opened the door.

"Katherine." Angel said as I opened the door.

"Angel, hey!" I said weirded out.

"Can I come in…" He asked leaning against the door frame a panicked look on his face as he continued to look me up and down.

"Um…" I hesitated. He was a vampire I just didn't want to let him into our house, but my trusted him so I knew I had to as well. "Yeah, come on in." I replied and Angel walked in.

"Where's your dad?" He asked as he looked around but his eyes quickly looked back at me.

"He's upstairs." I replied suddenly very nervous again and Angel changed into a different version of himself. He was in Victorian clothes and had long hair. I rubbed my eyes and opened them and once again everything was normal.

"Where's his car." Angel asked panicked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Angel opened the door to reveal that my father's car was gone. "No!" I cried as I quickly bolted up the stairs. When I entered my dad's room I found it empty and the window open. "He climbed out the freaking window!" I screamed as I rushed back downstairs. "Thank you for letting me know that my father had snuck out! I know exactly where he is going." I said as I ran straight past Angel but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"You can't go out there by yourself." Angel said. "Drusilla has her minions hunting for you know. She wants you dead."

"Is that why you were stalking me in the cemetery!" I snapped pulling my arm away.

"I needed to talk to your father."

"Well, then you can come with me." I said angrily as I took off running towards the school with Angel following behind.


	16. Chapter 16

We reached the school in about a half an hour where just as I had expected I found my father in his office on the phone.

"You snuck out of the window!" I said pissed as I grabbed the phone from his hand and slammed it back on the receiver.

"Katherine!" My father screamed.

"Who are you sending to go find Bill."

"What? I don't know…" My father started.

"Oh don't even give me that crap. First of all, you make me think that you are mad at me for not telling you so then I leave you alone."

"I didn't…"

"I'm not finished. And then you sneak out of your window like you're some teenage that's grounded. You've gone totally Ripper on me!" I screamed.

"I have not!"

"I'm just going to go." Angel said.

"Stay!" I growled at him and he froze. "The Ripper would stop at nothing to get revenge even if it was on something that happened a long time ago, whereas Rupert would realize that we have much bigger issues to deal with than Bill."

"What do you mean?" My father asked.

"Tell him what you told me," I said looking at Angel.

"Drusilla is sending her vampires after Katherine…" Angel started.

"She basically has a hit on me, not only that but we have the issue of Ted to deal with!" I screamed. "So Bill is on the least of my worries."

Suddenly as I said this, three vampires burst through the doors of the library.

"That's her," One said as he pointed to me.

"Katherine!" My father screamed as I was tackled by one of the vampires. I quickly got my feet under him and pushed him off. "Run!" My father yelled and I could see he was fighting with a vampire and Angel also had his hands full with his own vampire. I made my way towards the stacks on my way ripping off the legs of one of the wooden chairs to use as a makeshift stake.

The stacks were darker than the rest of the library at night. And the farther back you went the darker it got. I could hear the vampire behind me but I just kept going forward, deeper and deeper into the stacks. Suddenly I heard a loud thud and I turned around to the bookshelves tipping over towards me. I screamed as I ran as fast as I could away from them but they kept getting closer. The next thing I knew I had reached the end of the stacks and was faced with a wall and the rest of the shelves falling towards me. I screamed again as I fell to the floor the shelves closest to me now coming towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to fall on me but it didn't. Instead when I opened my eyes I found that it had hit the wall and all the books had fallen on me but the shelves stayed in one place.

It was silent for a while but I could still hear footsteps coming closer. Quickly I put as many books over my body as I could as I laid on the ground and pretended to be dead. The footsteps came right up next to me.

"Katherine!" The person next to me cried and I opened my eyes to see it was my dad standing next to me tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" I cried as I pushed all the books off of me and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh God, Katherine, I thought…" He started as he pulled me close.

"It's ok, I'm fine, not even a scratch." I smiled as I broke away from his embrace, looking at all of the shelves. "What happened to the vampires."

"Angel and I took care of them, except for the one who attacked you, he got away." My father said and Angel quickly ran towards us.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Maybe it's a thing that he got away, maybe then he will tell Drusilla I'm dead and she will leave me alone." I said. "Well we better get around to picking this place up before Snyder gets here." I sighed as I began to pick up the shelves.

It took all night and into the morning in order to pick up all of the shelves and put the books back in the correct order. Angel helped for a good part of the night but left before sunrise for obvious reasons. By the time my dad and I finished students had already started arriving for classes.

"Dad, can I run home to change really fast, I'll bring you some clothes back as well."

"You won't make it back in time without Snyder suspecting something." He sighed as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Well I don't think he will like it if he walks in and sees me dressed like this," I said. I was wearing a tee shirt and sweat pants. "Plus if I take your car I'll make it back in plenty of time."

"Katherine," My father said cautious.

"Please dad, I think I know which side of the road to drive on." I smiled causing my dad to smile.

"Fine but please be extra careful." My father said as he handed me the keys. I squealed as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I said and I took off.

I quickly ran out to the car, hiding from Principle Snyder as he strolled by. When I got home I changed into a white blouse and my black skirt but this time instead of my normal heals I put on my go-go style boots before grabbing some clothes for my father before heading back to the school.

When I got back to the library I found Principle Snyder waiting for me.

"Miss Peterson," Snyder said glaring at me. "I will not tolerate people being late." He said.

"I'm sorry I was just…." I started as I hid my father's clothes behind my back.

"I don't want excuses!" He snapped. "Anyway I'm just here to bring you your pay check."

"My what?" I asked shocked.

"It seems the school board believes that we aren't supposed to have unpaid volunteers on our staff. So here is your first pay check." He said as he tried to hand it to me.

I panicked I couldn't take it from him with my father's clothes in my hands that would not look good at all.

"Principle Snyder," My father said and it distracted Snyder enough for me to throw my father's clothes behind the counter.

"Thank you," I said quickly grabbing the check and the number I saw blew my mind. It was 500 dollars. "Um sir I have only been here a week why so much?" I asked.

"The school board wanted to pay you for the whole month in advance." Snyder grumbled and I could tell he was hating this.

"Well thank you."

"Don't thank me, if it were up to me, you would still be unpaid and so would Mr. Giles here. You two don't do much anyway." Snyder said.

I was going to say something but Snyder quickly turned and left.

"God I hate him." I said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Well at least you are getting paid now." My father smiled.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" I asked. "Why don't you stand up for yourself."

"Because as you pointed out last night that is something Ripper would do not Rupert." My father smiled as he picked his clothes up from the floor.

"Well…" I said grumbling I had said that. "Sometimes you need to be a little bit of Ripper, I mean come on dad, Snyder could use someone to knock him off his pedestal. Plus, he doesn't even know how much you and Buffy and helped to save this town. No one in this stupid town knows how important you and Buffy are and it's not fair."

"That's the job Katie, being the watcher and the slayer are thankless jobs. At least we know. And all the reward or thanks I need is seeing you and Buffy do good. Don't forget you are helping to save this town as well."

"Yeah I'm just saving it one vampire at a time, but Buffy, she killed the Master, she saved all of humanity, I can't compete with that, nor do I want to."

"Katherine, I'm glad you don't have to worry about saving the world, saving Sunnydale is good enough for me." He smiled hugging me. "Alright well I'm going to get dressed."

"I'm going to go see if I can Xander, I need to apologize for freaking out on him. I'll be back." I smiled as I left.


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm so glad that you guys that you guys are enjoying this story. I have huge plans for this story. Keep your comments coming they help me write faster hahaha! Also tell me if you guys would like me to continue with this story as one big book or separate it into different stories. Thanks so much! Love you guys!_

I walked outside seeing Buffy, Willow and Xander walking into school.

"Hey Kat," Xander said walking up to me as he tried to put his arm around my waist.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I looked around making sure no one could was looking as I leaned over and kissed Xander on the cheek.

"Buffy wants Willow to investigate Ted." Xander sighed.

"No that's a great idea then we can at least have some sort of idea of what we are dealing with."

"I think you are both totally overreacting." Xander said and I stepped away from him giving him an angry look. He responded by giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm not wrong here, Will, Ted has a problem with me. He acts like I'm in the way or something. And Mom's been totally different since he's around."

"Different, like happy?"

"Like Stepford. Will you help me?"

"You know I will. What do you want me to look for?"

"Let's start small. Can you find out where he works?"

Willow then nodded just as the bell rang.

"Well I have to get to class I will see you guys at lunch. Do we want to meet in the library?" Willow asked. And we all replied yes.

I quickly turned to Buffy as she was just about to head to class.

"I'll help you with whatever you need." I said.

"Thanks," She smiled and then she left.

"So are we ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah we are good, I'm sorry I overacted it's just that everything with Ted is just driving me absolutely insane."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did." Xander said. "You wanna go to the utility office and make-out."

"Xander!" I exclaimed hitting him.

"What it was worth a try," Xander said innocently.

"First of all, if Snyder were to catch us he would fire me, maybe even have me arrested. He thinks I'm 21 and secondly our first kiss will not be in a high school. I like you a lot Xander Harris and I want our first kiss to be special." I said and Xander smiled.

"Alright then will you at least let me take you out on a date tonight?" he asked.

"Of course do you want to pick me up at 8?" I asked.

"Sure," He smiled and then he left and I made my way back to the library.

As soon as I reached the doors however I was hit by some energy and I grabbed my head suddenly getting a severe head ache. When I opened my eyes I was back in Victorian time. I could hear someone scream. It was a male voice. I quickly opened the door to see people running up the stairs. As I followed them none of them looked at me it was almost as if I wasn't even there. The farther I went up the stairs the more crowded it became however it didn't stop me as it seemed as though I just floated through the crowd. The moment I reached the second floor I got an uneasy feeling as I walked into a room to see Spike, Victorian Spike, sobbing holding a body in his arms.

"No, god, please!" He screamed as he cradled the body close to him.

I got another massive headache and I grabbed my head again closing my eyes again and when I opened them again I was in the library my dad giving me a weird look.

"Are you ok," He asked.

"Yeah, just day dreaming," I said. "Is there any way that I could maybe skip patrol tonight?"

"Why?"

"Xander and I have a date."

"Katherine, I don't let Buffy…" My father said.

"I know, um what if Xander and I just come to the library and research… stuff." I panicked.

My father sighed. "I guess. You could research more about Spike. Or actually I want you to research Drusilla. Find out as much as you can about her, we need to figure out if she has any unknown tricks up her sleeves that might make her more dangerous than she already is."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said. It wasn't exactly an ideal date but it gave Xander and I some time together.

Up until about 20 minutes before lunch the day had been very boring, that was until my father sent me to go get a book from Jenny that he had lent to her.

Before I walked into her room, I unbutton my top the first 3 buttons and let down my hair.

"Hi Jenny, Rupert was wondering if I could take back that book he let you borrow." I said and I could see that all of the boys in her class were drooling.

"Oh sure," She smiled as she handed it to me. Something was weird with her. "May I talk to you in the hall." She said grabbing me and dragging me out into the hall.

"Is there something wrong Jenny?" I asked as I tore my arm away.

"I know, Katherine, if that's even your name. I know that you have been lying to everyone, your name isn't Katherine Peterson. I don't even know if your actually British."

"You don't know anything." I snapped.

"Does Rupert even know that you're not 21." She said and I took a step back.

"Oh I see what this is about." I smiled. "You're jealous."

"What? No…I…" Jenny said nervously.

"Oh come on it's completely obvious that you like Rupert and he totally likes you too, so why aren't you two together?"

"I…"

"So you better figure out what you want, or else I'll just have to snap him up." I smiled as I walked away. Just as I did so Xander walked by. "Oh Mr. Harris," I said as I grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned back smiling wickedly at Jenny.

I then grabbed Xander's hand and led him back into the library. As soon as I shut the door I regretted everything.

"What was that about Kat?" Xander asked me.

"Oh I went way too far; I went way too far." I panicked.

"What?" Xander said and I watched as my dad walked out of his office. Just as he did Jenny burst in.

"She's not who she says she is Rupert!" She screamed and I buried my head in Xander's shoulders.

"Shit!" I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jenny what are you talking about?" My father asked and I quickly let go of Xander turning back towards Jenny.

"She has been lying to everyone, she isn't who she says she is."

"What did you do?" My father said turning towards me.

"She isn't even twenty-one, that I.D. of hers is totally faked." Jenny said. "And I'm pretty sure she is in a relationship with Mr. Harris here. I should turn her into Principle Snyder or better yet I should turn her into the police."

"Katherine what is going on. And what is with your outfit." My father asked concerned as he looked me up and town.

"I'm so confused." Xander said.

"How did you see my I.D." I snapped.

"So I don't know what your plan is, but if you're trying to seduce Rupert it's not going to work."

"Seduce Giles, gross!" Xander exclaimed making a gagging sound.

"Seduce me…" My father looked at me confused. "No Jenny, you have it all wrong…"

Jenny gasped and I could see tears in her eyes. "You know; you know she has been lying. God no I get it," She said and she started to storm out.

"No wait!" I said as I ran over to the doors blocking her exit. "Jenny you don't understand."

"Oh no I totally understand!" She said trying to push past me but I pushed her back slightly.

"No you don't, I'm not trying to seduce him, I'm his daughter." I said.

"Oh yeah, that's a likely story your too old to…." She started and I quickly handed her my real I.D.

"Look at it, it's not fake." I said. "I was just trying to make you jealous so that way you would realize how much you care about my dad. I'm sorry."

"Katherine!" My father exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help." I pleaded.

"Go up to the stacks!" He snapped.

"Dad please I…"

"Now!" He screamed. He was so mad at me but in his eyes I could see how hurt he was by what I had done. That is what broke me.

"Come on Kat." Xander said as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the stacks.

As soon as we were far enough away, I broke down and cried. Xander quickly pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, I just saw how much it was hurting my dad, and I knew they both liked each other and…" I sobbed.

"Shh," Xander soothed, I know you were trying to do good. But really you pretended you were trying to seduce your dad, really." He said grossed out.

"It would have worked, it always works." I said crying. "I just didn't want him to be sad anymore."

"Your heart was in the right place and I mean you definitely made an impression on all of the boys in school." He said looking at my outfit.

"Shut up!" I giggled as I hit him playfully.

"I mean you look seriously hot." Xander said.

"Oh so you're into that naughty school girl look." I smiled. "Should I just put my hair into pig tails in order to fulfill your fantasy."

"I… uh…" He coughed and I could see he was getting way to excited.

"I'm just teasing you Xander." I laughed as I button up my blouse. I had begun to put my hair back up in a bun when Xander grabbed my hand.

"I like your hair down," He smiled.

"Well thank you." I blushed. "Oh by the way we have a change of plans for tonight, I have to do some research on Drusilla but would you like to join me tonight here. It would just be the two of us, dad's going to go patrolling with Buffy tonight."

"Sure," Xander smiled as he hugged me.

"Hey where is everyone," We heard Willow call and we quickly went back to see Willow and Buffy standing in the main entrance.

My father was nowhere to be seen however as I walked down the stairs to where Buffy and Willow were I could see him in his office, his head in his hands.

I froze as I looked at him. Xander quickly followed my gaze and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What's going on, Katherine, what's wrong with Giles." Buffy asked.

"I…" I started.

"It's nothing, we will talk about it later." Xander said. "Now let's get to researching the big bad Ted."

We, and by we, I mean mostly Willow, researched Ted for about an hour before Willow finally found where he worked.

"Alright I'm going to go down there. I need to see if anyone knows anything about him." Buffy said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"How do you guys plan on getting there?" Xander asked.

"We can walk." I said.

"You can borrow my car." A voice said. And I quickly turned around to see Cordelia standing in the doorway.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah no problem, just don't crash it." She smirked. "Xander we need to go work on that project for history."

"Be careful," He said turning to me. Then he hugged me.

"Xander it's not like I'm going somewhere dangerous; we are going to a computer software company." I laughed but I held him closer.

"Ok love birds let's go." Buffy said as she grabbed the keys from Cordelia.

"I'll see you tonight, ok." I said and then I grabbed the keys and Buffy and I walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't hard for us to sneak into his work no one even batted an I as we walked in. The building wasn't that big so we saw Ted. He shared a cubical with a heavy set balding blonde man. Both of whom were sitting on their computers talking to customers on their headsets.

"Yeah, i-i-it's a terrific product. No PC should be without it." The man said.

"No, Mrs. Lawnsdale, it is not an inexpensive piece of software. As a matter of fact it's a very expensive one. Which removes the risk of crashing your whole system. Of course, if you prefer something cheap, I can always recommend…" He smiled wickedly. "Trust me, you won't be sorry. Thank you very much."

Ted then stood up as set his headset down. Quickly Buffy and I ducked behind the snack table as Ted walked over to some white board with names on it. Next to the names were tally marks and Ted had the most tallies. He quickly marked another one before exclaiming "Going to lunch!" As he walked out the door.

As we watched Ted leave we didn't even notice when the man who shared a cubical with him came up next to us.

"You two are new aren't ya?" He as he grabbed the coffee pot that was on the snack table behind us.

"Oh…" Buffy panicked.

"I'm Neal." He said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I'm B…" Buffy started and I looked at her panicked. She could tell him her name, I have no doubt this guy would talk to Ted about us. "Linda. Belinda. I'm just temping for the day."

"And I'm Anjelica." I said with my fake accent.

"Wow, that guy's a salesman." Buffy said gesturing towards Ted's desk. "I guess he's the one to beat around here."

"Nobody beats 'The Machine'. The guy's a genius. Knows everything about computers, never loses a client…" Neal said and I could hear how much he hated Ted. "If I sound bitter, I am." He said as he took a sip his coffee.

"Well, nobody likes an overachiever." I said and Neal chucked. He couldn't stop looking me up and down. And I could tell he was attracted to me.

"Uh he's probably got ex-wives and, and families to support." Buffy said.

"He's just got a girlfriend. I'm amazed he let her clutter his desk.

He looked over at Ted's desk and I followed his gaze. I could see there was a picture frame sitting next to the computer and that was the only thing on the desk.

"Thank God he's taking off for the wedding." He said and I stumbled back into the table about spilling the coffee.

"The wedding?" Buffy asked as she looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, he's got it set for two months from now. Believe me, I am counting the days." Neal said suddenly looking over Buffy's shoulder to reveal a tall man in a suit walking by. "Uh-oh, the ueber-boss. Back to the salt mines." Then he walked off, not before he stared at my chest one last time before.

Both Buffy and I quickly made our way to Ted's desk, looking around to see if anyone noticed us. Buffy was staring intensely at the photo of Joyce that was sitting on the desk.

"I recognize this." Buffy said as she picked it up and quickly took the photo out of the frame.

I watched in horror as she held up the photo and we realized that the photo was folded in half. As Buffy unfolded it, it was revealed that the other half of the photo was a picture of Buffy.

"This is the picture from our fridge." Buffy said angry.

"Buffy I don't like this, Ted clearly doesn't like you." I said as she quickly put the photo back.

"I know. Something is so wrong with him Katherine, I can feel it."

"We have to get Cordelia's car back to her. Let's go." I said and we quickly ran back out to the car.

By the time we finally got back to the school Cordelia was waiting outside for us.

"Took you long enough," She sighed as she held her hand out waiting for her keys.

"Thank you for letting us…" I started.

"I'm just glad you brought it back in one piece, psycho." She snapped and I took a step back.

"Who got your panties in a twist." I snapped.

"I'm just sick and tired of always having to go on missions, and being in danger, I just want a normal life." She snapped as she got in her car and drove away.

"Wow!" Buffy said. "And I thought she hated me."

"What did I do to her?" I asked as we walked into the school.

There was still one more period before the end of the school day. So while Buffy went to class I hung out in the library, by myself. My father was nowhere to be found.

Kids came in and out of the library checking in and out books. I did my best to keep up trying to figure out how the system worked. But my dad had never really explained to me how to do this.

By the time the final bell rang I was exhausted from having to run to and from the stacks to get kids books.

"Hey you." Xander said as he walked into the library

"Oh thank goodness." I said as I sprawled myself out in a chair. "I was worried that you were another student in need of a book. You don't need a book do you!" I panicked.

"It must have been a rough day." Xander said as he came over and started rubbing my shoulders. "Where's your dad?"

"I have no idea, he wasn't here when Buffy and I got back from Ted's work." I sighed as I leaned my cheek onto his hand.

"How was the big bad computer software company." Xander smiled as he kissed the top of my head before sitting down next to me.

"He's a psycho worker, all of his co-workers hate him, although, apparently he had never lost a client." I sighed as I pulled my sweaty hair out of my face and into a pony tail as I took off my boots.

"Sound menacing." Xander teased.

"No but listen to this, he had a picture on his desk of Joyce, not to weird right, but Buffy took the photo out of the frame and the picture was a picture of Joyce and Buffy but he had folded picture in half, so only Joyce was showing. And Buffy said that picture was off her fridge at home." I said.

"Ok now that's a little weird." Xander said and right after he said that, a whole mess of boys came bursting into the library.

"What do you want," I sighed slightly annoyed.

"We were, um." The boy in front snickered. "If you could um…" Then they all snickered. "Help us find some books. We need some of Emily Bronte."

I looked over at Xander and I could see how mad he was as he gripped the arms of his chair tightly. It made me smile.

"Of course," I said in my seductive tone. "Mr. Harris do you think you can help me." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and led him back to the stacks. The whispers from the boys were so loud I could hear what they were saying all the way back in the stacks.

"Why did she take, Harris." One boy said.

"Why not me." Another asked.

"Maybe she just needs his help carrying them, but I mean we could have helped her."

"You don't think that her and Harris are…" One said and all the others responded with no's.

"Harris is a loser, someone who looks that good would never pick someone as dorky as him." I heard one say and my blood began to boil.

"What are we doing." Xander said as I took one of the Emily Bronte books off the shelf and slammed it to the floor.

"Xander," I moaned playfully loud enough for the boys to hear it but not loud enough so it seemed obvious that I wanted it to be heard. Xander looked at me eyes wide as I dropped another Bronte book.

"Kat?" He asked.

"Just shhh." I whispered as I unbutton my blouse all the way down.

"Kat!" He exclaimed to loudly.

"Don't get to excited," I responded as I buttoned it back up missing a few buttons and trying to make myself look disheveled.

"Oh my God, Harris is getting some." I heard a boy say and it caused me to giggle.

"Katherine I don't understand…" Xander started as I wiped my lipstick onto my hand and then wiped it onto Xander's mouth.

"They don't believe that you could get a girl who looks like me, they think they are so much better than you. Let's prove them wrong." I smiled as I messed my hair up.

"Kat, you don't have to do this." He said blushing slightly.

"I know but I want to." I said as I picked the books up off the ground and walked them back out to the boys.

The minute they saw me, their mouths dropped.

"Sorry, that took so long boys." I said as I did my best to straighten myself up. "Mr. Harris had some uh… questions." I smiled.

"Uh…" The boys all looked at me dumbfounded and then they turned and looked at Xander.

"I'll check these out for you." I said and then I purposely dropped one of the books. "Oops." I said and I bent over to pick them up.

I knew that all the boys were now staring at my ass, but I really didn't care. I wanted to show them that Xander was twice the man they were. I was sick and tired of every one treating Xander, Willow, Buffy, and my dad so shitily. It was time that everyone knew how important they were. And if that meant I looked like a slut then so be it. I was willing to put the happiness of the people I cared about over mine.


	20. Chapter 20

I quickly checked out the books and handed them back to the boys who were gawking at Xander.

"Here you go, have a nice day." I smiled and the boys stared at me one last time before they left. As soon as they were gone, I began laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces."

"Katherine, you didn't have to do that." Xander said seriously.

"What's the matter with you. They aren't going to tease you anymore. I'm tired of them teasing you. I see it you know. I see how everyone in this god damn school treats you." I said as I walked over to him.

"What if they tell Snyder you could get fired." Xander said as he pushed me away.

"Xander, they aren't going to say anything. What's wrong?"

"It just seems wrong that you would do something like that just to get them to stop teasing me. I can handle the teasing, but this could open you up to some dangerous stuff. Those boys are going to think you're an easy score and they are going to come after you." He said. "I don't want them to hurt you."

"I can handle some hormonal teenage boys." I smiled but Xander just kept looking at the ground. "Xander I know what I'm doing and what I'm risking. But I'm sick and tired of everyone I care about getting treated like shit. Everyone should know how you guys save this town over and over again." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I don't do anything, nothing like what Buffy and you do. Or even Willow, she's so smart with a computer. And your dad, he knows everything about everything. I just cause more trouble." Xander said sadly as he turned away from me.

"Xander Harris don't you ever think that. You are just as important to the group as everyone else."

"I'm the Shaggy of the group." Xander said.

"And do you know how many times Shaggy has helped solved the case. Or capture the bad guy." I said as I grabbed his hand. "Don't you every think you are unimportant. Just remember to me you are important."

Suddenly Xander wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He was about to kiss me when my father burst through the library doors.

"Katherine…" He started when he saw us. Once again Xander practically jumped away from me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I had things to take care of." My father said. "What are you two doing."

"Xander was just helping me check out some books or some boys."

"Oh, well you should probably get to researching. I'm running home to get ready for patrol. Do you need anything?" He asked but he would not make eyes contact with me.

"No I'm good. Dad I…" I started but he quickly left without saying another word.

"He hates me." I sighed as I sat down buttoning up my shirt.

"He does not hate you," Xander said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh he totally does, he barely even looked at me." Quickly I pulled my hair back as I stood up.

"Katherine?" Xander asked.

"We have to get researching." I sighed as I walked back to the stacks.

For 3 hours we researched Drusilla learning everything we could about her. She was originally a gypsy and then Angel killed her and turned her into a vampire.

"Oh my god!" I said. "That's how she does it!"

"What, who, what are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"Drusilla, she can get into my house and no one invited her in." I said as I sprang to my feet.

"She what!" He screamed.

"Shhh," I said placing my hand over his mouth as I looked around.

"Does Giles know?" He asked moving my hand.

"No, my dad can't know. Drusilla told me if I told him, she would kill him. We just have to figure out how to keep her out."

"Katherine, how are we going to do that without the help of your dad?" Xander asked. "And it's not safe for you to stay in your house then…" He started.

"I'll be fine, now I have a list of ingredients for a spell in order to keep a vampire who has already been invited in out. But we have two problems. One, I don't know if it will work on Drusilla, and two I don't know where to get these ingredients."

"We have more than two problems Kat!" Xander said too loudly and I went to go put my hand over his mouth but he grabbed my hand. "Have you ever performed a spell before?" I shook my head no. "Just as I thought. So how do you intend to do this. What happens if Drusilla finds out you are doing this spell, she will kill you before you even have time to do it. And…" Xander said as I quickly began unbuttoning my shirt getting an idea. "Wha…what are you doing."

"You seem a bit tense, I thought maybe you would like to go for a swim with me." I smiled as I took my shirt off revealing my nude colored bra.

"I uh…" He said as he tried to look away as I started to take my skirt off. "I don't have a suit."

"Neither do I, but I don't see a problem with it." I smiled and Xander just stood there petrified as I stood in front of him in my bra and underwear. "Are you coming." But Xander didn't say a word. "Alright well if you decide to join me I will be in the pool." I laughed as I took off running.

I quickly ran from the library to one of the locker rooms, carefully picking the lock in order to get in.

Once I got actually into the pool area I realized how dark it was. All of the lights were off except for one safety light in the corner. This made the water absolutely pitch black to where I couldn't even see the bottom of the pool. Suddenly the diving board caught my eye and a smile spread across my face. My mother had tried to get me to join the diving team, as she was a diver when she was in high school, but I wasn't very good at it because of how uncoordinated I was. However, I figured I would give it another shot since I had my Slayer reflexes now. I quickly hopped up onto the board and did a perfect approach leading into a front flip with a 180 twist landing in the water beautifully.

When I hit the water I quickly opened my eyes and was completely disoriented. I could tell which way was up and which way was down. Doing my best not to panic, I swam up hoping that I was going in the right direction. As I broke the surface I gasped for air and I heard a loud splash come from behind me.

"Xander?" I said looking around. I could see where someone had dived in but I didn't see anyone. "Xan…" I started again when suddenly something grabbed my foot and pulled me under water before letting me go. "Xander," I laughed. "This isn't funny." I said but I was pulled underwater this time for a longer period of time.

As I broke the surface I panicked. "Xander!" I screamed as I began to swim towards the side but it grabbed my foot again pulling me under, this time swimming me deeper down. But I quickly punched whatever had a hold of me and swam to the surface. When I surfaced I saw Xander running towards me a look of terror on his face. "Xan…" I started when it grabbed me again this time when I was under it grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me farther down. I attempted to push them off again, but they were strong and the next thing I knew, my back hit the bottom of the pool and my head cracked against tile knocking me out.


	21. Chapter 21

"Katherine, come on please, wake up!" I heard someone beg and then I felt something on my lips. "Katherine please." They said again and I felt hands on my chest. I woke with a start coughing and spitting up water. "Oh, thank god!" As I looked around I found that I was laying by the side of the pool Xander above me.

Quickly I sat straight up and looked around remembering what had happened.

"Hey, hey" Xander said as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok, they are gone, they ran off as soon as I got in the water."

"Did you see who it was?" I asked turning so I was face to face with him.

"No I had dove in after you." Xander said.

"Hey you saved two slayers from drowning," I joked. "They should give you a medal." I said and suddenly I felt a huge wave of emotion hit me as I looked at Xander.

"Well, you know it's all in the days' work of being Xander Harris…" He started when I quickly slammed my lips onto his. Xander suddenly pulled away and looked at me eyes wide. "I thought you said you didn't want our first kiss to be in the high school."

"Yeah well, a lot changes when you save a girl's life." I smiled as I pulled him back in for another kiss. As we broke apart I shivered realizing how cold it was.

"Oh yeah, you're probably freezing, we should probably get back to the library to grab our clothes. I'll grab you a towel though." He said as he quickly got up and ran into the men's locker room.

I smiled to myself as I bit my lip. I hated to say it but I was falling head over heels for Xander. Suddenly I felt that stinging pain in my head and I closed my eyes and opened them to see I was back in Victorian time. This time I was outside sitting on some stone steps, Spike right beside me sobbing. And then there was another older woman next to him.

"William dearest," The woman said as she pulled him into her. "Everything is going to be alright," She cooed.

"I'm going to find whoever did this mother, and I'm going to rip them to pieces." He said still sobbing. Suddenly I turned around to see a body being carried out on a cloth gurney. Spike let out another blood curdling cry as he stood up and followed the gurney. I could see that the woman had brown hair that was curled but there was blood in her hair.

Spike ran his fingers through her hair and that's when I noticed he was in a fancy black suit that was covered in blood. "I'm sorry," He sobbed. "I'm so sorry, but I'll get whoever did this to you." Then he leaned in and whispered something before kissing the woman. I got up and went to go see who was on the gurney. Just as I was about to see who it was Spike turned around and grabbed my arms. "What are you doing?" He said his face void of emotions.

Suddenly my head began to hurt and I grabbed my head closing my eyes. When I opened them again I found that it was Xander holding me and not Spike.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Are you ok?" Then he handed me a towel which I wrapped around myself.

"Yeah I just stood up to fast." I said and Xander put his arm around my waist and helped me back to the library.

"Do you think it was one of Drusilla's men." Xander asked as we got into the library.

"Probably," I sighed as I shivered and Xander pulled me close to him again. "Thank you."

He slowly leaned in and kissed me putting his hand on my cheek as he did so.

"I love you." I said before I knew what I was saying.

Xander quickly pulled back and looked at me. "Kat?" He asked as he stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know it's really soon, but I just, you…" I said not being about to finish my thought as Xander placed his lips on mine.

"I love you too." He smiled and I pulled him in for another kiss.

"Buffy killed Ted!" A voice said.

And I quickly turned around to see my father standing in the doorway staring at Xander angrily.

"Buffy did what!" Xander exclaimed as he stood up.

I could see my father's dart between Xander and the closet where the weapons were stored.

"Xander sit down." I said and Xander suddenly looked down and realized what he was wearing.

"Oh shit," He panicked. "I mean, Giles we didn't…"

"Daddy." I said as I wrapped the towel around myself as I ran to my dad. "It's not what you think, we went for a swim, and then I got attacked by one of Drusilla's men and Xander saved me. That's it, I promise." I said. My father still glared at Xander but I was no longer worried that he was going to kill him. "Now what happened with Buffy?"

"She killed Ted." My dad said.

"How what happened?" Xander asked as he wrapped the towel around him and came over and stood next to me.

"I don't know, she never showed up for patrol so I went to go to her house and there were ambulances and police everywhere. So I asked some people and they said that a man had been killed and I saw Joyce crying.

"Oh my God." Xander gasped.

"Ted must have attacked her right, that's the only way that Buffy would have killed him right, right." I said panicking.

"I don't know Katherine, I just…" My dad said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We have to go to her house." I said as I started towards the door.

"No she's not at home."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"They took her down to the station." My father responded

"They arrested her!" I exclaimed.

"No, we don't know that, they just took her down to ask her some questions."

"But they could arrest her right, she could get arrested, oh my God, what happens if she gets arrested, but it wasn't on purpose it was probably and accident or self-defense. Buffy wouldn't…" I said and I felt as though I was going to hyperventilate.

"Katherine you need to calm down, we aren't going to know anything until the morning. We need to head home and try to sleep." My father said. "Grab you clothes. Xander do you need a ride home."

"Um…" Xander started looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah I don't think it would be wise to walk home by yourself." I insisted.

We took Xander home none of us saying a word in the car, and then my father and I went home. He would barely look at me. I tried to get him to talk to me. I asked him questions but the only I answer I kept getting was "I don't know."

"Dad, please say something other than I don't know." I said but he didn't say anything. "Daddy please, I know your upset with me."

"Oh I'm more than upset, I'm furious." He growled.

"Because of the Xander thing or the Jenny thing?" I asked.

"Katherine, why do you make everything so hard." He asked and I had no idea how to answer so that ended our conversation.

Needless to say I didn't sleep that night.


	22. Chapter 22

That next morning I almost ran into the school after my father and I arrived. It took us longer to reach the school on our drive because of the amount of police and reporters that were surrounding the school.

When I did get into the school, I searched for anyone I knew. Quickly I spotted Xander and Willow running towards Buffy who is sitting in the lounge.

"Buffy!" Xander called and I caught up with them and we made our way over to where Buffy was sitting. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"How come you're here?" Willow asked when suddenly Snyder came up to me.

"Miss Peterson," He snapped causing me to freeze.

"Yes…"I squeaked. "Yes sir." I said as my eyes kept darting between Snyder and Xander who was staring at me terrified.

"I need to see you in my office." Snyder said and I stood up straitening up my purple blouse.

"Yes sir." I squeaked again. As I followed Snyder I looked back at Xander and I could feel the nerves building up.

I went through my head thinking about every reason that Snyder could want me in his office, the one that kept coming to mine was my little trick with the boys the day before. But I knew that those boys wouldn't have turned me in, or at least I hoped they wouldn't. Then I also thought about last night with Xander, maybe someone had seen us.

As I entered Snyder's office he quickly shut the door behind me.

"Is there something wrong sir?" I asked nervously.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Miss Summers." He said as he sat at his desk gesturing for me to take a seat which I slowly did.

"She spends a lot of time in the library so I've gotten to know her pretty well." I responded.

"What do you think of her?" He asked seriously.

"I think she is an amazing girl, she has a troubled past, but she is doing everything in her power to change that." I said seriously.

"I take it you didn't see that paper today." He smiled as he started to hand me a paper.

"I saw and it said that he fell." I snapped.

"Knowing Miss Summers I would say she pushed him. If we are lucky, she'll go to prison for the rest of her life."

"You don't know anything about Buffy!" I screamed as I stood up.

"Do not forget that you work for me. And I have a lot more powerful people in my pocket than just the school board." He snapped.

"I'm not afraid of you," I growled as I turned to leave.

"Well you should be Miss Giles." He said sinisterly and I froze.

"Excuse me." I asked turning back to him and he walked towards me.

"I'm not stupid," He said as he put his hand on the door getting face to face with me. "I know that everything you have told me is a lie. But I also that someone high up wants you to stay at this school. So you better tread carefully, because if you screw up your ass is mine sweetheart. Then he backed up. "You are free to go."

Quickly I opened the door and left Snyder's office tears in my eyes. I made a bee line for the library. The rest of the day I spend in the library. No one came in and my father just stayed in his office the entire time. By the time of the end of the day arrived I needed to clear my head. So I quickly went to the restroom, and splashed water on my face. "Get a hold of yourself. Snyder doesn't have the balls to do anything." I told myself, but I didn't really believe it.

After I left I walked out to be greeted by Snyder smiling at me.

"Why aren't you in your precious little library?" He asked.

"I needed to use the restroom." I snapped as I started to walk away.

"Don't use that tone with me." He said as he roughly grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me." I retorted pulling my arm away.

"You are in no position to make any demands. I could have you arrested, for false identity. Also probably statute rape with Mr. Harris." He smiled and I quickly ran away back to the library. When I entered I found Willow and Cordelia sitting at the table. My father was in the cage gathering up some weapons. And Xander was pacing back and forth. I just went over to a chair and sat, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them kicking my shoes off.

"Man, this is killing me! That bastard was up to something, I know it. If I could just get my hands on him…" Xander said and Willow gave him a look. "Earlier this week."

"I thought you liked him." I snapped mindlessly. My mind had so many thoughts swirling through it.

"Yeah Xander." Cordelia said and Xander said walked over to her.

"I sometimes like things that are not good for me. Besides, no way, no how does Buffy put the big hurt on an innocent man. Nice Uncle Ted was dirty." He said confidently but I could tell there was something weird going on between Cordelia and Xander but I was too distracted to care.

I watched as my dad came out of the cage with a bag in his hand and a crossbow in the other.

"We've gotta prove that somehow. Xander, do you have a pen?"

Xander quickly began to search through his bag as my father put the crossbow in his.

"If Buffy has to go to jail because of that creep I'm gonna lose it. He's gotta be in there, Will. Uh, history of domestic violence, a criminal record?" Xander started as he pulled out a plastic bag with cookies in them. "Ooo! Cookies!"

I still didn't say a word as I watched my father go back into the cage for more weapons.

"I don't get it. Buffy's the Slayer. Shouldn't she have…" Cordelia asked.

"What a license to kill?" Xander said taking a bite of the a cookie.

"Well, not for fun. But she's like this superman. Shouldn't there be different rules for her?" And I wanted to punch Cordelia for being so ignorant.

"Sure in a fascist society." I responded.

"Right, why can't we have one of those?"

I glared at her angrily and she shrugged at me not understanding what she had said.

"Buffy's not going to jail. It's not fair." Willow responded.

"Whatever the authorities have planned for her, it can't be much worse than what she's doing to herself." My father said as he placed some more weapons in his bag. "She's taken a human life. The guilt, it- it's, it's pretty hard to bear, and it won't go away soon."

"I guess you should know, since you helped raise that demon that killed that guy that time?" Cordelia said snapping me out of my own little world.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Do let's bring that up as often as possible," My father sneered at Cordelia ignoring me as he headed back for more weapons.

"So, Giles, you takin' over tonight?" Xander asked as he took another bite of his cookie.

"Um, well, Buffy's not in any shape to patrol. The least I can do is pick up the slack. Someone has to." He responded.

"I'm coming with you." I responded standing up and walking over grabbing some crosses from him.

"Katherine…" He started.

"You aren't going out without a Slayer." I said.

"Fine," He responded.

"If you need help…" Cordelia started.

"No," I said too quickly.

"Buffy needs your help more than we do. You carry on investigating, see if you can find out as much about his Buchanan chap as possible.

"Be careful." Willow said.

"We will." I responded before we left.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad," I started but he didn't say anything. "What was Cordelia talking about?" But still nothing. "You know eventually you are going to have to talk to me."

It was silent all the way from the school to the park. "Daddy please!" I finally screamed as we walked into the park.

"Katherine!" He screamed.

"Please, I know your mad and I know I don't deserve for you to talk to me, but I have so much I need to talk to you about, and I miss talking with you. I'm so sorry, for everything I did. I shouldn't have tried to make Jenny jealous. I just saw how sad you were without her."

"My relationship with Miss Calendar is none of your concern. Why do you always have to butt into everything? You are just like your mother!" My dad screamed.

I just stood there and took it. I deserved every word he would scream at me.

"And why do you always have to have the last word, why can't you just understand that as the slayer you have to be humble and understand that you aren't going to get recognized. And why Xander, why did you have to fall for Xander! And why can't you just be… be…." He searched for the right word.

"Normal." I responded. "Because I am your daughter. You have never lead a normal life. You have always been led by your emotions. You are a fighter and you never just take things lying down. And you can't stand to see anyone you care about get hurt. So that's why I always interfere with people's lives, that's why I have to have the last word that's why I fall so hard. Because I'm you!' I said and my father quickly ran over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting." My father said.

"It's fine, I deserved it." I said as I slowly wiped away my tears. "But dad we have a huge problem. Snyder knows that I'm your daughter. He knows everything."

"What?" My dad asked.

Suddenly we heard something behind us and we quickly turned around holding out our crosses.

"Ah!" Both my dad and I screamed.

"Yeah, I get that reaction from men all the time." Jenny said.

"Jenny! What are you doing here?" My father asked and suddenly I saw a vampire coming up behind her.

"I saw your car back there. I wanted to apologize." Jenny said and I nudged my father.

"Well, now is… not the best time to go ta…" My father started as he handed me the duffle bag and I began to rummage through it looking for a stake.

"No, no, please, please, lemme just, lemme get this out." She sighed. "I was sooo… harsh the other day. I am so sorry, I mean I know how badly you must feel about putting me in danger before, and…" She started when suddenly the vampire charged at us.

"Imagine how I feel right now." My father said as the vampire quickly lunged. Jenny screamed as she moved away so the vampire crashed into me. I didn't have anything in my hand other than the cross. Suddenly another vampire attacked my father. We were both pinned to the ground only the crosses to protect us. "My bag!" My father screamed and I did my best pushing my vampire off of me.

I tried to pull the vampire off my father as I saw Jenny pull out the crossbow out of the bag.

"Katherine look out!" My father screamed as he punched his vampire. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my neck and throw me backwards sending me into a tree.

As I hit the ground all the air was knocked out of me and I couldn't move.

"Katherine!" My father screamed again as he pushed him vampire off. He turned to run towards me when suddenly his vampire started wrestling with him.

My vampire then came over to me and picked me up by the neck.

"Drusilla has changed her mind. She wants you alive. Because she wants to kill you in front of Spike." The vampire smiled as he began to drag me away by my neck.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I watched Jenny lining up to take the shot at the vampire still wrestling my father. "Take the shot!" I screamed at Jenny and she fired but instead of hitting the vampire she nailed my father right in the back. "No!" Quickly I grabbed the vampire's hands and snapped them causing him to howl in pain. As soon as he had let me go. I quickly turned around and grabbed him by the head and slammed his head through a branch on a tree before breaking off the branch and staking him with it.

I didn't even watch to make sure I had dusted him before I took off running back to my dad who was sitting on the ground holding a handkerchief to him back.

"Dad!" I said panicked as I quickly sat down next to him.

"I think I'm alright." He groaned.

"No, you're just in shock." Jenny insisted

"No, no, really, I, uh, I don't think it went in too deep. The… advantages of layers of tweed. Better than kevlar." My father laughed causing Jenny to laugh. However as my father lifted the handkerchief off I could see blood.

"Oh, okay, alright, we have to get you to the hospital." Jenny said.

"Alright, well I'm going to go check on Buffy, do you think you can…" I started.

"I'll be fine," My father insisted and I thought for a moment I saw him smile.

"Alright I'll see you back at home." I said as I took off running. I just had this gut feeling that

something was terribly wrong.

When I got to the Summer's home I could tell something was wrong. I could hear yelling. Quickly I knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Summers!" I called. "Mrs…" Suddenly the door opened and there stood Ted and I could see behind him was Joyce lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh hello Katherine, it's so good to see you again." He said and suddenly he grabbed me.

"What are you doing!" I screamed when suddenly he opened the door to the basement and pushed me down the stairs.

I landed at the bottom with a thud and I could tell that some of my rips were broken. But I tried to ignore the pain as I raced up the stairs just to have Ted slam the door in my face and lock it.

"Buffy!" I screamed as I banged on the door with all of my might but my rips were causing me such pain I had to stop.

"Buffy come out, I don't stand for this kind of malarkey in my house." I heard Ted say.

"Stay the hell away from her!" I screamed and suddenly something grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me back down the stairs. I cried out in agony as each stair hit my rips again. "Who's down here?" I asked it was dark in the basement and I couldn't see anything. Suddenly someone knocked my feet out from under me so I fell on my back and cracked my head against the hard concrete knocking me out.


	24. Chapter 24

I opened my eyes and I was standing in a bedroom, back in Victorian age once again. I could hear music playing in the background and I could hear talking but I couldn't make out what people were saying. As I looked down I found myself in a wedding style dress.

"What the hell?" I asked as I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said as I turned to see who it was. However, all I could see was a dark shadow. "Who are you?" I asked when suddenly I felt something sharp cut into my stomach, I gasped out in pain as I felt it cut into my stomach over and over again, my blood spilling over onto the beautiful white dress. "No," I gasped breathlessly as I fell into the arms of my attacker. There was a loud scream and then I fell to the floor.

"Katherine!" I heard someone scream. And I opened my eyes with a start to see Xander above me him hand on my cheek.

"Xander," I groaned as I tried to move but my ribs hurt so badly that it caused me to grimace.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously as he looked me up and down.

"My ribs." I winced.

"Ok, ok" Xander said as he carefully picked me up in his arms causing me to scream. "I'm sorry." He said. "What happened?"

"Ted pushed me down the stairs." I said grabbing onto his shirt. "Wait, where is Ted?" I asked panicked. "Buffy, and Joyce."

"Are both ok, don't worry Buffy stopped Ted. Who is actually a robot, apparently." Xander smiled.

"My dad he…" I started again wincing as we headed up the stairs.

"Sorry, is fine, we saw him and Jenny on their way to the hospital on our way over."

"Good," I smiled.

"Oh my God is she ok!" Joyce asked seriously.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs. Summers." I insisted.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital." Xander said and I gave him a strange look.

"The police are going to be here any minute, they are probably bringing an ambulance…" Joyce started.

"No I'll just carry her there, goodnight." Xander said as we made our way out of the house.

"Are you really taking me to the hospital?"

"Do you feel as though any of your internal organs have been punctured by your broken ribs." Xander asked seriously.

"No," I laughed.

"Then I'll just take you home." He said seriously.

"Thank you Doctor Harris." I laughed but winced at the pain.

"God Kat, I'm sorry this happened." He said as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Xander, I have to tell you something." I said thinking this might be a good moment to tell him about the dreams I was having about Spike. But as he looked down at me eyes full of love, I couldn't do it. "There was something else in that basement with me."

"What!" He exclaimed suddenly stopping.

"Shh, just keep walking." I said looking around to make sure no one heard him.

"What do you mean something else was in the basement with you." He whispered.

"I mean after Ted pushed me down the stairs something pulled me back down and then knocked me out." I said.

"We have to tell Buffy she could…" Xander started but I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"She isn't in any danger, I promise you." I responded and he looked at me confused. "I'm pretty sure it was Drusilla."

"Then why didn't she kill you?"

"Because she doesn't want me dead, or at least not until she can kill me in front of Spike." I said.

"Spike likes you that much?" He asked jealously.

"Oh he loves me so much and I love him and we are going to run away into the sunlight together. Well not the sunlight because Spike would burst into flames." I laughed as I leaned up and kissed Xander. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you for Spike."

"Good," He said as he kissed me.

When we finally got home Xander laid me down on the couch.

"Hey Xander," I called as he was about to leave.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Will you stay, with me, tonight." I said as I did my best to make room on the couch.

"But your dad…" He started.

"Is going to be way too preoccupied with Miss Calendar tonight, I'm hoping, if not I think you can take him." I laughed.

"Kat."

"Just come over here you dork." I said and Xander hurried neck to me being careful not to hurt my rips as he pulled me into his arms. Snuggling into him I laid my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Kat," He said.

"Goodnight Xander."

The next day at school, I quickly met up with the gang in the halls before class.

"So, I'm Ted, the sickly loser. I'm dying and my wife dumps me. I build a better Ted. He brings her back, holds her hostage in his bunker 'o' love until she dies. And then he keeps bringing her back, over and over. Now, now that's creepy on a level I hardly knew exisisted." Xander said as he looked at me smiling. He had already filled me in on all the details when we were getting ready for school earlier that morning. My ribs felt much better but they were super sore. I however was on cloud 9. I wasn't thinking about Snyder who evily glared at me as I walked down the hall, or Drusilla, or even Spike. All I could think about was how in love I was with Xander and the fact that my father hadn't come home last night, which to me only meant one thing.

"The sad is part is the real Ted must've been genius. There were design features in that robot that pre-date…" Willow started and we all gave her a worried look.

"Willow, tell me you didn't keep any parts." Buffy asked.

"Not any big ones." Willow said innocently.

"Willow," I laughed as I leaned into Xander as we got closer to the library.

"Oh, Will, you're supposed to use your powers for good!" Buffy said.

"I just wanna learn stuff." Willow replied.

"Like how to build your own serial killer?" Cordelia said meanly causing Willow to frown.

"And it's so hard to rent one nowadays." Xander said causing me to laugh.

"Can we just drop the subject?" Cordelia snapped.

"Absolutely. I plan to forget the whole thing and pick up right where we left off." Buffy said as she turned to enter the library, but as she did so she quickly ran back out. "Okay! That's it! I give up! Do I have to sound an air horn every time I walk into a room?" Buffy yelled as she went on her way. Both Xander and I looked into the window. What I found made me ecstatic, my father was in the library kissing Jenny.

Xander and I quickly walked away. But suddenly I stopped and looked at Xander.

"You want to go make-out in the supply closet?" I asked and his face lit up.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that all day." He laughed and we quickly ran off


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I have posted. I'm moving to college today so the posting schedule is going to be a little different. I'm going to try and post every week, but it all depends on how much time I have. Thank you so much for reading and writing comments, I love you all!

* * *

Bad Eggs

Two weeks had passed since the innocent with Ted, and everything had settled into a sort of normal. During the day, I helped my father in the library, sneaking out every once and a while to meet up with Xander in the supply closet. Then at night I hunted vampires with Buffy. I hadn't had any run ins with Drusilla or any of her men in all that time, and all the visions of Spike had disappeared.

Xander and I stood in the usual supply closet making out like always, but this time, this time things were getting a little more serious.

"Xander." I said realizing that one of my legs had wrapped around his waist and my back was being pushed into the shelves.

"Shh," He said as he kissed me again. One hand was on my cheek and the other on my hips.

"Xander, I don't want you to be late for class." I started when Xander kissed my neck causing chills to run over my body.

"Who needs class." He said as he brought his lips back to mine, now both hands were on my hips.

"You do." I said pushing him back. "I don't want you to become like me and be a high school drop out."

"But school is so boring." Xander whined as he leaned into kiss me again.

"Too bad." I laughed pushing him away. "Now go." Quickly I pushed him out the door.

I waited for a moment before I left the supply closet as well, running straight into Principle Snyder.

"What were you doing in there?" He said seriously.

"Oh, I spilled some, uh coffee, in the uh, library, and I needed some cleaner." I said.

"Then where is the cleaner?" Snyder asked seeing that my hands were empty.

"I, well, I couldn't find it."

"I'll help you find it." Snyder said as he pushed me into the supply closet and shut the door behind him. I stayed silent as he reached over me grabbing the bottle of cleaner from behind me. "Here it is." He snapped handing it to me.

"Oh I must have missed it thank you." I said and I quickly burst out of the closet only to run straight into Cordelia.

"Watch it spaz!" She snapped as she looked at me. "What were you doing in there?" She asked and Principle Snyder walked out. "Oh," She said her face suddenly scrunching up in discust. "Ew gross, well I guess that explains why you haven't been fired yet."

"No Cordelia, it's not like that I…" I started looking at the bottle in my hands.

"Don't." She said as she quickly walked away.

I sighed as I put the cleaner back in the cupboard before going back to the library. Walking in I found Buffy.

"What are you doing here, don't you have class?" I asked seriously.

"It's just biology. Plus, I had vampire issues," She replied and I quickly sat on the counter.

"What issues?" I asked.

"There were some vampires at the mall and they were tougher than usual. Your dad is just looking them up for me." Buffy said. "I also just really didn't want to go."

I laughed as I went to help my father look, however I dind't know how we were going to do that based off of Buffy's description. Her description sounded just like any other vampire. But my father seemed to think he recognized who they were.

It seemed like only a moment before Willow and Xander burst into the library holding eggs.

"Buffy! How come you weren't in class?" Willow asked

"Vampire issues. Did Mr. Whitmore notice I was tardy?" Buffy asked as I made my way over to Xander giving him a kiss.

"I think the word you're searching for is 'absent'." Xander said.

"Tardy people show up." Willow said.

"Right," Buffy sighed.

"And, yes, he did notice, so he wanted to give you this." Willow said as she handed Buffy the egg and Buffy looked confused and I was also confused as to why they all had eggs.

"As far as punishments go this is fairly abstract." Buffy replied.

"No, it's your baby!" Willow smiled and I laughed. I had done this in school when I was there age, except mine wasn't an egg but a sack of flower.

"Okay, I get it even less." Buffy huffed.

"Well, you know, it's the whole 'sex leads to responsibility thing, which I personally don't get. You gotta take care of the egg. It's a baby. You gotta keep it safe and teach it Christian values." Xander said as he threw his egg up and caught it causing me to gasp.

"My egg is Jewish." Willow responded.

"Then teach it that Dreidel song." Xander said and I elbowed him the stomach, but Willow just smiled.

"I can't do this! I can't take care of things! I killed my Giga Pet. Literally, I sat on it and it broke." Buffy panicked as she set the egg down on a stack of catalogs

"You'll do fine!" I said. "I did this assignment when I was your age," saying this, I realized how old it made me sound.

"Success!" My father yelled as he came out of the cage with a book. "At last. Your playmate is a fellow of repute, it seems." He then moved to set down the right on top of Buffy's egg. Buffy gasped as she quickly moved the egg away from being crushed. I smiled as Xander and Willow stared at Buffy surprised at how defensive she was. "That's um, Lyle Gorch, and that one's his brother, Tector." My father said pointing to the picture in the book. "They're from Abilene. They, uh, they made their reputation by massacring an entire Mexican village in 1886." Dad then took off his glasses cleaning them.

"Friendly little demons." Buffy laughed

"That was before they became vampires." My father said seriously.

I looked at my father shocked, I couldn't imagine what they had done after they became vampires. Not only that but it made them incredibly more dangerous to deal with.

"B-but, um, the good news is that they're… not amongst the great thinkers of our times. I doubt if they're up too much. They're probably just drawn here by the, uh, Hellmouth's energy." My dad put his glasses back on.

" 'Nuff said! I propose Buffy and Kat slay 'em. All in favor?" Xander said raising his hand.

Willow did the same.

"I-I don't think you should underestimate them. I mean, y-you may need to have some help, if, if, if, if…" My dad froze as he notice that everyone but me was holding an egg. "Why do you all have eggs?"

"Don't ask." I laughed.

"Hey, maybe you can have Angel help you find the Gorches." Willow smiled.

"Yes! Yes, yes, that's not a bad idea. Strength in numbers." My dad and I could tell he was still confused.

"Well, then can I go!" Xander exclaimed upset.

"No, it will be fine." I smiled.

"Yeah but I have a feeling there will be a lotta hunting getting done with Buffy and Angel in that scenario." Xander said sarcastically causing me to smile.

"Please. Like Angel and I are just helpless slaves to passion. Grow up!" Buffy said when the bell rang for class. "Well I should probably head to class this time." She said and Willow followed her out.

"I have an open do you want to go to the supply closet." Xander said and all I could think of was Snyder.

"No, I uh, I'm not feeling too good." I said and Xander gave me a weird look. "Plus you need to study for your history test."

Xander groaned as I grabbed him by his hand and led him over to the table to help him study.


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry it is been so long! But I'm back! I'm going to try and keep this on a regular schedule

That night Buffy and Angel and I were in the cemetery waiting for vampires to show up. Buffy and Angel were kissing next to me causing me to roll my eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Snyder today. It made me want to throw up.

"I really…" Buffy started and I thought she was going to finally help me hunt.

"I know." Angel replied but then they continued to kiss.

"You know, this isn't hunting in the classical sense, Buffy we should…" I started but they just continued to kiss.

They kissed for a while before they finally broke apart.

"Okay." Angel said as they stood up.

"Okay," Buffy kissed him again. "Okay." Then they started to walk with me.

"You see anything." Buffy asked me and I finally just gave in.

"Oh you two just go, I'll watch tonight." I said and Buffy smiled at me as her and Angel ran off.

I walked around the cemetery for another few hours, I couldn't see any vampires but I could feel that someone was watching me.

"Katherine!" I heard someone yell and I turned to see Spike, Victorian Spike, running towards me.

"No, no not again." I screamed as I grabbed my head and I opened my eyes to see still in the cemetery but this time I was wearing Victorian clothes.

"Darling are you alright." Spike asked as he held my hand.

"I'm fine William." I said.

"What's wrong." He asked me and I began to cry.

"You're mother, she hates me." I sobbed. "She doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"Katherine, you know that I love you more than anything in the world, nothing my mother says is going to change that."

Then he leaned in kissing me.

"William," I moaned as we back up my back hitting a tree. His hands were on my waist and my breathing became more raspy.

"Katherine, we shouldn't." William started as I hooked my leg around his waist pulling him closer.

"Please, please." I begged as I began to unbuckle his belt.

His lips crashed into mine as his hands began to hike up my long skirt on my dress. I felt his hands reach my undergarments and I gasped as I began to kiss his neck.

Suddenly I got a blinding headache, placing my hands against my head I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I found I was back in normal time.

As the headache subsided, I felt someone grab my shoulder, quickly I grabbed there hand and threw them over my shoulder causing them to land hard on their back. Looking down however I was horrified to find that it was Xander.

"Well, hello to you too." Xander groaned and I quickly rushed to his side.

"Oh my god Xander, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine really I didn't need a straight spine anyway," He laughed as he leaned up and kissed me. But I quickly pushed back.

"What are you doing out here." I asked as I helped him to his feet.

"I figured you would be lonely out here all with only Angel and Buffy, speaking of where are they?" He asked

"I let them leave, they were distracted anyway."

"See so it was a good thing that I came." Xander smiled as he leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him back.

"Xander it's too dangerous. You need to go home." I said seriously.

"Katherine, what's wrong." Xander asked as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Nothing, I just…I just I need to focus, plus don't you have your egg to take care of." I said as I tried to walk away from him. I was still flustered from my vision.

"Kat." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Please just go." I begged as I pushed him away.

"Fine." Xander huffed as he walked away.

As soon as he was a good distance away before I back into a tree sliding to the ground.

I began to sob as I pulled my knees to my chest. I could not stop thinking about how I felt about Spike. I longed to finish that vision. I wanted to feel Spike's lips on mine.

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed.

The rest of the night I just spent in the graveyard. No vampires showed up and dawn was a approaching so I decided to head back to the house.

When I got there, I found a very angry father waiting for me.

"Where have you been!" My father exclaimed.

"Dad, please don't." I said wiping my eyes. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry I love you but..."

"What's wrong, what happened." My father asked as he walked up to me.

"Please, I can't, I can't…" I said as I walked over to the couch.

"Is Buffy ok…" My father asked as he sat next to me.

"She's fine, I just…"

"Did Xander say something to you."

"No, it's nothing," I took a deep breath finally calming myself down.

"Katherine," My dad said.

"Please, I know you are worried but please just trust me when I say I am fine. I just need to get some rest before we head to work ok." I said defensively as my father stood up.

"Ok," He sighed as headed up the stairs.

Quickly I laid my head down and as I fell asleep all I could think of was the feeling of Spikes lips on mine.


	27. Chapter 27

When I woke up I found that it was super bright.

I groaned as I wiped my eyes.

Suddenly I looked over at the clock to see it was already noon.

"Dad!" I called as I quickly sat up angrily, however I received no response. "Dad!" I called again, but this time I ran to the front door throwing it open to find that his car was no longer there. "God damn it!" I screamed as I ran to get changed.

By the time I was finished it was already almost 1, there was really no point in me going but I thought I might as well try.

"Well I guess I'm walking." I thought as I began to walk. By the time I reached the school, it was 2 only an hour more until class was out.

Storming into the library I found Willow, Xander, Buffy sitting on the stairs.

"Where have you been." Xander asked me not looking me in the eyes. I didn't even reply as I grabbed him by his hands pulling him into a long kiss. "What was that for."

"I'm sorry about last night. I just was worried about those brothers and some things happened with Snyder yesterday." I said.

"What happened?" Xander asked concerned but I just kissed him.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

Suddenly my father appeared from behind the stalk putting books on the shelf. He looked over at us seeing us.

"Oh! Why are you hanging about, don't you have classes to go to?" He said that's when he saw me. "Katherine," He sighed.

"Teen health got canceled." Willow said.

"Mr. Whitmore's out. Couldn't find an egg sitter or something." Xander laughed as he pulled me into him.

"Well, then, can you give me a hand." My father asked but Buffy and Willow just sat down sadly.

"No," They said and I gave them a weird look.

Xander on the other hand quickly hoped up helping my dad.

"Sure," He said.

"How did the, um…" My father started as he looked at me.

"Um…" Buffy said as she also looked at me pleading with me to cover.

"No go," I said.

"Uh, 'no' 'no' you didn't go, or, or you were unsuccessful?" My father asked.

"No Gorches." Buffy replied.

"Apparently Buffy has decided the problem with the English language is all those pesky words." Xander said as he turned to look at Buffy. "You…Angel…big…smoochies?" I elbowed him in the gut shaking my head.

"Shut… up." Buffy replied.

"Well, Buffy, you and Willow do seem a little sluggish. Are you quite sure everything's alright?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other like something was up.

"Maybe something we ate." Willow replied.

"Or perhaps it's the burden of parenthood. Notice how seriously you two have taken this egg thing." Xander said and both of the girls clutched their eggs. "While I, in turn have uh, well, chosen," Suddenly he pulled out an egg. "more balanced approach." Then he began to toss his egg causing me to gasp.

"Xander maybe you shouldn't…" I said.

"See even you are stressing and you don't have an egg. You can't stress over every little thing! A child picks up that. Which is a one-way ticket to neurotics." He throws it up again but this time he doesn't catch it, and as it crashes down to the floor everyone but Xander shrieked. However as the egg hit the floor it didn't break.

"It didn't break!" Willow exclaimed. "How come it didn't break?"

I shook my head realizing what Xander had done.

"Which is another secret to conscientious egg care: pot of scalding water and about eight minutes." Xander said and I rolled my eyes.

"You boiled your young?" Willow asked causing me to snicker.

"Yeah! I know it sounds cruel, but sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind! I mean, you can bet that little Xander here is thick skinned now." Xander said as he picked up his egg.

"Technically that would be cheating, yes?" My father said as he put a book on the high shelf.

"No!" Xander said defensively. "It's like a short cut. You know, when you run a race?"

"That would also be cheating." Buffy replied and I laughed as I sat down in the chair.

Willow shook her head as she stared at Xander. "You should be ashamed."

"I suppose there is a sort of… Machiavellian ingenuity to your transgression." My father said as he walked down the stairs.

"I resent that!" Xander said causing me to laugh. "Or possibly thank you."

Just then Cordelia burst into the room.

"Figures you would all be hanging in the dungeon while something major's going on at Sunnydale High.

"And what would that be, Cordelia? Barrette Appreciation Day?" Xander said still shelving books.

I could see how angry Cordelia was getting.

"Oh I just thought you ought to know, that Mr. Whitmore didn't show today." Cordelia huffed.

"That news is of the past." Buffy replied.

"He's missing?" Cordelia said and we all quickly turned to look at my dad. "Presumed dead?"

"Presumed by whom?" My father asked.

"Well me!" She screamed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I think we should give him a few hours before we give up on him completely." My father retorted causing me to snicker.

"Also it looks as though little Miss Katherine is getting hot and heavy in the supply closet with Principle Snyder." Cordelia said and my mouth dropped. "Just thought you ought to know." And then she left.

"What!" Xander exclaimed as he dropped his egg again.

"What the hell does she mean by that Katherine!" My father exclaimed but both Buffy looked at me very dazedly.

"Wait it's not like that." I pleaded them to listen.

"What is it like then." My father snapped.

Xander just looked at me hurt before he stormed out of the library with his egg.

"Xander!" I called but he had already left.

"Buffy, Willow, why don't you too go get some rest. Buffy I want you to save your strength for hunting the Gorches." My dad said.

"I'll be fine by tonight. Maybe I'll sweep the cemetery?" Buffy replied.

"Well, be careful, i-i-if you're still feeling a little sluggish."

"No worries," Buffy said.

"And Angel's helping you right?" Willow said.

"He does what he can." And with that Buffy and Willow sluggishly made their way out of the library leaving me with my father.


	28. Chapter 28

"What the hell was Cordelia talking about." My father snapped.

"Daddy, please, I…" I started but my words got stuck in my throat. I slowly began to sob.

"What is it." My father asked, his anger subsiding.

"Snyder, he knows that I'm your daughter, and he keeps hitting on me. Today I wasn't in the closet with Snyder I was in the closet with Xander…"

My father opened his mouth as if to say something.

"And as I was leaving Snyder caught me, and then I lied to him saying that I was in there to grab cleaning supplies but I couldn't find it, then he pushed me into the closet and grabbed it for me. But he did it in a very sexual way. He terrifies me dad, there is something not right about him." I sobbed.

"I know, I feel that too. But if he touches you, I will kill him." My dad growled as he pulled me into a hug.

Suddenly Snyder burst through the door angrily glaring at me.

"Miss Giles in my office this moment." Snyder snapped and I looked over at my father who was glaring at Snyder angrily and I could see that his hands had bawled into fists.

"O…ok." I squeaked as I followed him into the office.

As soon as I got into the office Snyder slammed the door behind me before he grabbed onto my shoulders pushing me down so I was sitting.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped as I quickly went to stand up but Snyder now kept his hands on my shoulders. I could have easily just stood up probably breaking Snyder's wrists in the process but I thought against.

"I'm so tired." He snapped. "of you thinking that you could rule the school and do whatever the hell you want. I don't know what you and Buffy Summers are up to, but I will find out. So until I do, if I see you with Xander Harris, I will expel him so fast he won't know what hit him."

"You can't…" I started when suddenly Snyder flipped the chair around so he was in my face.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm in charge!" He screamed. He brought up his hand to hit me but he slowly put it back down. "God if he hadn't told me to keep you alive…" He started but I quickly stopped him.

"You couldn't touch me even if you tried." I said as I stood up pushing him back. "If I wanted to, I could break you, but luckily for you, I don't want to. But if you lay a hand on me, or if you threaten someone I care about, I will snap you in half." I growled as I left.

"Miss Giles!" Snyder called angrily but I ignored him. I stormed out of his office heading back into the hall.

Tears were welling up in my eyes as I headed back to the library. Where my dad was waiting nervously.

"What did he say?" My father asked.

"Don't worry about it, he won't touch me again." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What did you do?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, but I gave him the impression that I could if I wanted to." I sat down trying to catch my breath.

"Katherine, you threatened him." My father exclaimed.

"He threatened me!"

"What?"

"He said that if someone hadn't told him to keep me alive, and he wanted to punch me."

"What does he mean that someone wants you alive." My father asked seriously as he began to pace.

"I don't know, I have no idea. But whoever it is, he's keeping Snyder in check, at least for now." I sighed standing up. "I have to go, I need to go find Xander, tell him what happened. Apologize."

My dad opened his mouth to protest but I quickly stopped him.

"Also, I'm very angry at you for leaving me at home this morning, I had to walk." I said.

"After last night, I figured you could use a rest." My father responded.

"Dad, I get it, but please trust me when I say I'm fine and I don't need help, ok." I said angrily.

"Katherine." He said hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just, I just need to get to clear my head. Everything is too much. You, Xander, Snyder, Spike…" I froze.

"What is going on with Spike?" My father asked concerned.

I didn't even answer as I stormed out of library, desperate to find Xander. Xander could distract me, make forget everything.

Suddenly I turned to see him walking with Cordelia.

"Xander!" I called but as soon as I yelled it I quickly yelled looking around for Snyder. Although I had told him off, I still feared that he would expel Xander.

He quickly turned around to look at me a hurt expression on his face.

"Can I please talk to you." I whispered and he slowly walked towards me.

"What," He snapped, but I quickly grabbed his hand as I ran outside with him. "Katherine stop!" He screamed as he pushed me away.

"Xander please listen to me, I didn't sleep with Snyder…"

"Cordelia said…" Xander started.

"Are you really going to believe Cordelia over me." I snapped. "I would never sleep with Snyder, that's disgusting. Please believe me." I begged.

Xander sighed. "Of course I believe you." He said as he leaned up against the wall the egg still in his hand.

"Thank god," I sighed as I went to lean into him but he still pushed me away. "Xander?"

"But that doesn't explain why you have been so weird and distant lately. I mean everything was fine and then yesterday in the graveyard, you freaked out on me. You said it was because you were worried, but I know otherwise. Something is up. Please tell me."

I backed away looking at him tears in my eyes, I couldn't. It would crush him if he knew, but I couldn't exactly just tell him nothing.

"Xander," I started my voice cracking.

"I can help, just let me know what the hell is going on." Xander said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't, I can't tell you." I sobbed as I turned my back to him. "Please just believe me, I just I can't…"

"Kat," Xander said sympathetically.

"But I need you in my life Xander, you are the one thing that is normal."

"Oh thanks," He huffed.

"No listen!" I screamed turned around. "I need you, I think I'm going insane, but when I'm with you, I can breath, when I'm with you I'm not the slayer I'm just a normal girl who doesn't have to worry about vampires and demons. I need you Xander."

Xander ran to me placing his lips on mine.

"I need you." I said again as I kissed him harder.

We backed into the wall Xander kissing down my neck.

"I'm not going to leave," Xander said seriously as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you." I said as kissed him.

Suddenly the final bell rang and kids began to pile out of the school.

Quickly I dropped out off of Xander as I straightened myself up.

"Do you want to go back to my place." Xander smiled and I quickly grabbed his hand as I ran with him back to his house.


	29. Chapter 29

Xander and I were laying on his bed making out. When suddenly I pushed him back, I wasn't ready to take out relationship to that level yet.

"I should probably get going," I stated as I started to get up off the bed.

"Kat?" He asked seriously.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I need to go get ready to hunt." I smiled as I kissed him.

"I love you Kat," Xander said as he kissed me walking me to the door.

"Goodnight, Xander I'll see you in the morning." I said when Xander kissed me again.

"Are you sure you don't… want… to… um stay a little longer." Xander stuttered and I laughed.

"If I stay any later my father may come looking for me." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Oh then yes, you gotta go!" Xander laughed kissing me again before I left walking home.

It was only around 5 when I left Xander's house but it was starting to get dark. Xander's house was a good distance from mine and the longer I walked the darker it got. My nerves started to get a little anxious as I knew that I still had a good distance to go before I got home. And I had a feeling I was being followed.

Suddenly I was hit with another pounding headache. This one was so powerful that I collapsed to my knees.

When I opened my eyes I found that I was kneeling in the center of a Victorian style down in front of me scattered were a bunch of different books.

"Oh dear," I said as I scrambled to pick them up.

"Oh here let me help you," I heard a voice say and I quickly looked up to see Spike in front of me, holding out a book for me to grab.

"Thank you," I smiled as I tucked a strand of hair behind my head.

"Sense and Sensibility, I see are you a fan of romance, Miss?" He asked as I grabbed the book from him.

"Giles, Katherine Giles, I don't believe we have met." I said as Spike bent down picking up the copy of Little Women.

"William Pratt, no I'm sure we haven't I would have remembered." He smiled pushing his glasses farther up onto his nose.

There was silence for a moment s we just looked into each other's eyes.

"So," William coughed as he picked up another book. "What is a beautiful lady such as your self-doing out at this time of night by yourself."

"Oh I was supposed to get flour from the General Store, but they were closed by the time I got there, I spent too much time reading." I said sadly. "My father is going to be very cross with me, we needed it for tomorrow mornings dough."

"Oh you're Baker Giles's daughter." William said.

"Yeah, that's me," I sighed no longer looking at him. I could tell that he was from a wealthy family, so he would quickly forget about me.

"You know that he makes the best bread I have ever tasted." William said. "Would you like me to carry those for you?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He still was interested in me after I told him that I was just the daughter of a baker.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble…" I started as I stared at him, but William just smiled as he grabbed the books out of my hands.

"Oh it would be no trouble, no trouble at all, besides I want to hear your thoughts about literature." He smiled at me and I smiled back as I started to walk with him.

Suddenly I heard my name and I quickly turned around to see a Victorian Angel running towards me screaming my name.

My head began to pound as I fell to my knees again grabbing it. When I opened my eyes, I found regular Angel sprinting towards me.

"Katherine, look out!" He screamed and quickly I turned around to see another vampire right behind me. Just as I was about to kick his feet out from under him when suddenly another headache hit and I grabbed my head letting out a loud scream.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in Victorian time this time however I was alone in a dark alleyway with a shadow figure coming towards me.

"Katherine!" I heard Spike yell as the shadow figure came closer.

Suddenly my head hurt again and I closed my eyes opening them to see Angel no longer in front of me instead he was behind me fighting the vampire who tried to attack me.

Quickly I got on my feet running to a tree breaking off a branch before heading towards Angel and the vampire who had their back towards me. I was about to stake him, when he suddenly turned around and it was Victorian Spike.

"Katherine?" He asked looking at me shocked. I froze as I stumbled backwards only to have the vampire launch himself at me knocking me on my back.

"Katherine!" Angel screamed as he pried the vampire off of me staking him.

I sighed as I struggled to get to my feet.

"What happened." Angel said but he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Nothing I just… I got a really bad headache, I wasn't paying attention, thank you for your help." I said as I quickly started to walk away.

"Katherine," Angel said as he grabbed my arm but the minute he touched me I felt a strong pain in my stomach and he quickly ripped his hand away as I hunched over. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My stomach," But the pain quickly subsided, however when I looked back at Angel he had a horrified look on his face. "What?" I asked but he quickly turned away.

"Buffy and I will go hunting, you can stay home." Angel said turning back to me as he looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure…" I started trying to get him to look at me.

"Yeah, well now that you are alright, I'll let you head home, I'll see you later Katherine." Angel said as he ran away.

"OK bye!" I yelled after him.

* * *

 _Sorry guys_ thst _it_ has _been so long! Thank you all for still supporting me! You are all amazing!_


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of the night I just spent lounged around at the house, my dad was out with Jenny or so that's what the note said that was left on the counter. So I was by myself all night. It was nice to have some time all to myself. Especially, to think about the vision I had just had. It was the longest vision I had had. But I felt like they weren't just random, there was some reason that I needed to see these visions.

It was around midnight when suddenly my father stumbled in the door with Jenny draped all over him kissing him.

"Oh Rupert," She sighed but she quickly stopped when she saw me. "Oh Katherine."

My father quickly turned around. "Katherine, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be out hunting for the Gorchs."

"Angel told me to just stay home, he said he and Buffy could handle tonight."

"When did you see Angel?"

"I was walking home from Xander's when I got attacked, Angel showed up out of nowhere and helped me." I stated though the minute I said it, I regretted telling my father that I was at Xander's.

"Are you al… wait what do you mean you were walking home from Xander's. Is that where you two disappeared to. Have you been there this entire time. Katherine, you aren't… Are you being careful." My father badgered.

"No dad Xander and I are not sleeping together." I sighed.

"Katherine!" My father exclaimed.

"Well, I should probably be going." Jenny said.

"No Jenny you don't have to leave because of me." I said sincerely. I had grown to like Jenny.

"No really, I have to give a test tomorrow. Goodnight Rupert." She said as she kissed him before she left.

As soon as she was gone my father turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Katherine, you have to be careful…"

"I know, I'm taking things slow." I said as I yawned.

"It looks like you need some sleep. I'm going to head upstairs." My father responded as he kissed my forehead. He had just started to walk up the stairs when I stopped him.

"Hey, am I named after anyone in your family?"

"Your mother wanted to name you Katherine. I wanted to name you Victoria." He chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I lied. "Did mom ever say why she wanted to name me Katherine?"

"She said she had a dream about it." He said and I didn't my best not to freak out.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight." I said as I quickly rushed over to the couch plopping on it.

"Goodnight Katie." My father said and then he went up to his room.

I knew that there was something weird about the vision. They felt almost like memories, not dreams. But I still didn't understand why I was having them or what would have caused me to all of a sudden have these visions.

Too tired to think about it anymore, I quickly fell asleep.

The next day at school, I went looking for Xander.

I found him sitting on one of the walls rummaging through his backpack. Sneaking up behind him, I found him pulling out his egg.

"Sorry, Junior, but a man's gotta eat." He sighed and he was about to hit his egg on the wall when I came up behind him grabbing his sides causing him to scream.

"What are you doing Mr. Harris." I asked in a deep voice.

Quickly Xander turned around sighing when he saw me. "You about gave me a heart attack. I thought you were Snyder."

"If you think Snyder is going to come up behind you and grab your sides, we have a whole new issue to discuss." I snickered as I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking before I kissed Xander. "What were planning on doing to your child?" I asked as I took a seat next to him on the wall.

"I'm hungry." He whined.

"Xander Harris, that is your child!" I laughed.

"But Kat, I'm hungry." He whined again his voice getting higher pitched. "I'm going to starve to death." Then he leaned his head into my lap looking up at me. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out pretending to be dead.

I sighed annoyed as I looked down at him. He opened one eye looking at me.

"I'll share some with you." He insisted.

"Fine, but I don't want to watch!" I placed my hand over my eyes and I could hear him cracking the shell.

"Everyone else's egg seemed perfectly normal." I heard a voice say and I could tell it was Buffy. I quickly took my hand off of my eyes to see Willow and Buffy walking towards us.

"Hey Buff," I smiled as I leaned into Xander.

"Hey, did you bring that thing that attacked you?" Xander asked and I turned to look at her concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Buffy's egg hatched and apparently there was an Alien creature that tried to attack her." Xander snickered which caused me to elbow him in the side. "You know one day you are going to break a rib." He groaned.

"Willow think it might be trap from the Gorchs. Anyway, yeah I brought it, Giles wants to see it. He's in full research mode." Buffy replied.

"When did you talk to my father?" I asked.

"Last night, it was late." She said and I realized I must have just been so tired I didn't even wake up when the phone rang.

"Okay. Well, bring it to the science lab, and I'll get Giles, and we'll analyze it." Willow replied and then she left. Willow seemed a little off to me, but I quickly shrugged it off as I turned my attention to Xander who had yet to crack the egg all the way.

"Great you know, I always say that a day without an autopsy… is like a day without sunshine." Buffy laughed and she was about to head to class when I heard Xander finally finish cracking the egg. I turned to see him about ready to take a bite, but that's when I saw that it wasn't a normal egg, instead there was a purplish-gray creature inside.

"Xander!" I screamed and he looked down at the egg and also screamed as he threw it away from him.


	31. Chapter 31

We quickly rushed to the science lab where Cordelia was waiting when we walked in. Quickly Willow grabbed the egg taking the thing out and laying it out on the dissection tray.

Xander was standing next to me one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand was tapping on the table.

"Can I just say Gyughh!" Xander exclaimed as I leaned into him looking at the thing disgusted.

"I see your "Gyughhh!' and raise you a Nyaghh!" Buffy said.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked causing me to roll my eyes. Cordelia drove me absolutely insane, she wasn't as stupid as everyone believed and yet because she faked it so much she was starting to become stupid. I didn't even know why she was in the lab with us.

"We don't know what it is, Cordelia, that's why we're here. Cappisce?" Xander said and I tried to hide my laughter.

"'Capisce?' What are you, world traveler now?" Cordelia replied and I glared at her angrily.

Willow quickly came into the lab with a blank expression on her face.

"Where is my father? I know he won't wanna miss this?" I asked looking at Willow concerned. She didn't seem like herself.

"He said to get started. He'll be by as soon as possible." Willow responded.

"So, okay! Get started, Buffy! Dissect it or something." Xander responded as he picked up a scalpel handing it to Buffy.

"Me? Why do I have to dissect it?" Buffy asked seriously.

"Uh, because you're the Slayer?" Xander replied.

"Well so is Katherine so why doesn't she do it." Buffy said as she set the scalpel down in front of me.

"Hey I only deal with live creatures. This is out of my payroll." I said setting the scalpel in front of Xander.

"Oh, no, I almost ate one of those things. I think I've fulfilled my gross-out quota for the decade." Xander replied as he shivered.

"Guys…" Willow sighed annoyed as she picked up the scalpel and started the dissection.

"Do we even know what to look for? I mean, how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Xander asked as he leaned forward to watch Willow.

"Turn it over. Maybe we missed its ID bracelet." Buffy said causing me to laugh.

"Well I guess we know what happened to Mr. Whitmore." I said as I leaned my head on Xander's shoulder.

"He saw this and ran away?" Cordelia said.

"Try best case scenario." Buffy replied as she leaned in with a disgusted look on her face as she watched Willow dissect.

"It's possible that Mr. Whitmore wasn't harmed. Maybe the offspring simply used him to return to the mother bezoar." Willow said and my job dropped as I stared at her.

"Yeah maybe he…" Xander started when he quickly turned to look at Willow. "What?"

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Cordelia pick something up.

"What's a bez…" Buffy started when Cordelia held up a metal bar like a baseball bat.

"Buffy look out!" I screamed but I was too late Cordelia hit Buffy in the head knocking her out.

"Cordy! What…" Xander exclaimed and I turned around just to see Willow hit Xander over the head with a microscope.

"Xander!" I screamed but quickly Willow and Cordelia turned towards me.

I took off running to library. I burst in but found it empty.

"Dad!" I screamed however as I looked around I found empty egg shells. "No!" I screamed. "Dad!"

Franticly I began looking around but I still couldn't find my father.

"Katherine," I heard someone say and I turned around to see my father hit me in the head with one of his books knocking me out.

When I woke up I found myself laying on top of Xander.

I groaned as looked around placing my hands on my head finding a giant lump on the side of my head. That's when I noticed that Buffy was laying at my feet also unconscious. Looking up at Xander I quickly placed my hand on his cheek.

"Xander, Xander please wake up," I said shaking him awake.

He groaned as he blinked looking at me. "Last time I was here it was a lot nicer."

I helped him to his feet and then helped Buffy who had woken up.

"What the hell's going on? Cordy and Willow?" Xander asked.

"Something to do with the hatchlings, I'm sure of it." Buffy replied as I quickly tried to open the door but found it locked.

"What, are they possessed?" I asked seriously as I turned back towards the both of them.

"I don't know. But they sure wanted us out of the way." Buffy replied as she looked around the room.

"Well, why not kill us, they had the chance. Why drag us in here?" I asked seriously suddenly Buffy's gaze freezes at the floor and I follow it to see three eggs on the floor. The egg closest to Xander was rocking.

"Oh, bad now." Xander said as he took a step back.

I quickly kicked the door open while Buffy grabbed a toolbox and smashed the eggs.

"Thank you." Xander said as he held him head, but I quickly grabbed his hands as we followed after Buffy who was heading towards the library.

"We need to find Giles, he'll know what to do." Buffy said.

"Wait Buffy my dad…" I said but she quickly ran into the library. "My dad is the one who knocked me out." I sighed as I walked in to see the place just as deserted as it was before.

"What are we going to do?" Xander exclaimed

"We can't fight these things until we know something about them." Buffy replied.

"Alright, Willow said something. Uh, a name. What was it?" Xander asked thinking.

"A bozo? Not a bozo."

"A bezoar." I said remembering.

"That's it! Okay, so now… we look it up?" Buffy exclaimed.

"In what?" Xander asked seriously

"A book." I replied and we all three looked over to see a pile of books lying open on the counter.

"Giles said he was gonna try to find something…" Buffy

"And I'd say he found something." Xander said as we all started to walk towards the counter seeing the book on top had a picture with a disk shaped tentacle monster.


	32. Chapter 32

"Pre-pre-historic parasite. The mother hibernates underground, laying eggs. The offspring then attach themselves to a host, taking control of their motor functions through neural clamping," Buffy read from the book

"Neural clamping. Sounds skippable." Xander responded

"So, our people are taking orders from the mama bezoar. Which begs the question…" I started.

"What does mama want?"

Suddenly we heard someone screaming from the hallway.

"Somebody help me!" We quickly ran out into the hall to find who was screaming. "Get this thing off me! Get this… somebody help me! Help!"

When we reached the hallway found a kid getting up off the floor.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked as we reached the kid.

"I'm fine. I slipped." The kid said with no emotion as he turned and walked down the hall.

We all gave each other weird looks.

"I think I hear mommy calling." I said and Xander nodded as we all carefully followed the kid down the hall. We headed downed to the boiler and watched as the kid walked straight towards a hole in the wall and then through the hole disappearing.

"Do we really wanna go in there?" Xander asked gulping.

"We really don't." Buffy responded.

We all started at each other for a moment before we hesitantly headed into the tunnel, Buffy first, then me, and Xander behind me.

"Careful," Xander said as he helped me into the tunnel before heading in after me, tripping over the ledge and falling into the tunnel, causing me to giggle slightly.

I helped him and then we continued to fallow the kid into a room where there were a ton of people digging.

"What are they diggin' up?" Xander asked seriously as we looked around the room suddenly a giant pink monster in the middle of the room caught my attention.

"Oh, boy." I said as I watched Cordelia hand someone, who looked to be a teacher, an egg.

"We can't let them spread those eggs." Buffy said.

"I'll handle it. Um can you, uh, can you both hold down the fort?" Xander asked.

"We are going to need a weapon. A big weapon." Buffy said looking at me.

"Yeah." Xander said and Buffy went back up into the tunnel to find a weapon.

Xander quickly went to walk into the room, but I grabbed him by the hand pulling him in for a long kiss.

"Please be careful." I begged as we broke apart.

"Always." Xander smirked as he walked into the room emotionless.

Quickly I turned back to follow Buffy. We walked around for a looking for anything that may be useful when we suddenly spotted a barrel full of several scrap pieces of pipe. Buffy grabbed the largest one, handing me the next largest.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us, and I turned around to see two vampires, dressed in western type clothing standing behind us. I guessed that they were the Gorch brothers.

"I told you this weren't over." One said to Buffy when his attention turned to me. "Who is you?"

"They're both so cute. And little. Think we can keep 'em." The other said.

"Guys this really isn't a great time." Buffy sighed.

"Oh it's gonna be." One said smile.

Quickly Buffy and I both jammed the pipes into their faces. Buffy then slammed her pipe into one's stomach. The vampire I was facing punched me sending me flying backwards but I quickly turned around and kicked him in the chest sending him back into some metal shelves.

The one Buffy was fighting angrily turned to me and screamed.

"Alright! That's my brother!" He screamed as he charged at me flinging me backwards. Both me and the vampire tumbled into the whole and the room where everyone was working. Quickly I hoped to my feet squaring up. The vampire did the same however he got distracted by the scene before him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as Buffy burst into the room, however she skidded to a stop when she saw her mother next to Willow digging.

"Mom?" Buffy asked and both Joyce and Willow looked up at us, no emotion on their faces.

"Kill them." Willow said and suddenly a group of kids started towards us. Buffy quickly roundhouse kicked two kids out of the way while the vampire hit a kid with a shuffle.

Quickly I turned to see my father coming at me with a crowbar. I jumped out of the way just in time and he ran back into the wall before turning back to me.

"Dad, stop!" I screamed as I grabbed him and threw him back into some other kids coming towards us.

"What the hell is going on!" The vampire screamed.

Suddenly another kid came at me quickly I roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him backwards.

"Long story." Buffy responded.

I turned back towards Buffy just to watch the vampire hit a kid over the back of the head with a chunk of concrete. All the students have been either knocked out or knocked on top of each other so the vampire quickly turned his attention back to Buffy.

He took a swing at her but she ducks punching him, sending him towards me. The vampire swing at me but I quickly punch him turning him around and kicking him the back.

At this time more kids started to charge at us. We three in sync punched some kids. We continued to fight when suddenly the other vampire came out of the tunnel.

"Well, alright!" He said as he spit into both hands to get ready to fight. However he suddenly looked around the room, distracted. Quickly he walked to the edge of the pit looking in.

"Well, looky there!" He said as he leaned down. "Well, hello!" He smiled when suddenly a tentacle flew up and wrapped around his neck. He began choking as he struggled not to get pulled in. We all watched as he fell into the pit.

"Tector!" The other vampire screamed as Tector disappeared and Mama burped.

Who I could only assume as Lyle looked over at Buffy glaring.

"This is your fault!" He screamed.

"How?" Buffy asked but Lyle only answered by flipping her over his back. Joyce then came up and swung her pick down at Buffy. Luckily Buffy rolled out of the way in time, but her feet dangled over the bezoar's pit and one of it's tentacles wrapped around Buffy's ankles pulling her in.

"Buffy!" I screamed as I ripped the pick away from Joyce throwing it to Buffy as she fell in. As soon as she was gone, everyone's attention turned to me and Lyle. I fought some of them off but they soon began to become too much for me to handle. Suddenly I felt a hands wrap around my neck and lift me off the ground. I looked to see it was my father.

"Daddy!" I tried to grab his hands but suddenly two kids grabbed my hands pinning them to the wall.

I gasped for air as I brought my feet up and kicked my father off of me, before slamming the two kids into each other.

My father went to charge at me again when suddenly there was a loud scream and then all the creatures fell off of everyone's backs causing them all to collapse to the ground.

Lyle looked around confused.

"What the hell?" Then he suddenly made eye contact with me hissing.

All of a sudden, the pick comes flying out. Buffy followed it covered in slime.

"Buffy, are you ok?" I asked as I helped her to her feet.

She nodded as we both turned to Lyle.

"Alright," He nodded terrified as he tipped his hat. "It's over." Then he quickly ran off.

"Katherine!" I heard Xander yell and I turned to see him running towards me. "Are you ok? Everyone passed…" Suddenly he took in the scene around him. "Oh…" Then his gaze fell on Buffy. "Eww, what happened to you?" And I laughed as I pulled him in for a kiss.

After everyone woke up they expected an explanation as to what happened and why they didn't remember anything. My father was pretty quick to handle that.

"Yes, yes, uh i-i-it was a-a, a gas leak, everyone. Uh, well, just, uh, get some air, and a… good night's rest, you know, uh, you'll be fine. These gas things… will happen." My father said as we were all ushered outside. "W-w-what was it really?" He asked me.

"Stick with the gas thing. I'll fill you in later." I smiled.

"Right." My father answered as he walked dazily off.

Xander quickly wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked over to Willow and Cordelia.

"How you guys doin'?" Xander asked.

"Did I really hit you?" Willow asked concerned.

"You knocked me out." Xander laughed.

"Did I hit you?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, everyone hit me." Xander said.

"Good." Cordelia said and I looked at her angrily. "Well, I don't mean 'good' because I hit you, but I didn't wanna be left out."

I turned to see Buffy approaching us, she had washed up and changed.

"How is she?" Buffy asked referring to her mother who took much more convincing about the gas leak than everyone else.

"She's a bit confused, but it's goin' around." Xander said as he nodded towards Joyce. Buffy quickly went to Joyce while Xander and I walked the opposite direction.

"So let's recap, I almost ate an alien demon thing, then we all got knocked out stuffed in a broom closet, everyone we cared about tried to kill us and Buffy killed the mama bozo sound about right."

"It was a pretty uneventful day I must say." I teased as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How shall we top off this monstrous day?" Xander asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Ice cream." I said turning towards him.

"That sounds wonderful." Then he leaned down and kissed me.


	33. Chapter 33

_"Katherine!" I heard someone call and I woke with a start. I was laying in the graveyard._

 _"What the hell?" I asked as I looked around expecting to see Victorian Spike again, but I couldn't find him anywhere._

 _"Katherine!" The voice called. This voice sounded much more sinister and I recognized it._

 _Quickly I turned around to see Bill standing behind me holding Xander by his neck._

 _"No!" I cried as I tried to lunge towards him, but my feet were stuck._

 _"Oh, I've missed you Katie." Bill sneered as his face vamped out. "It looks like you found a new toy to play with." He said as he snapped his teeth at Xander._

 _"Leave him alone!" I screamed._

 _"Oh but Katie, I'm just starting to have fun." He said as he suddenly dug his teeth into Xander's neck._

 _"No!" I screamed, there was nothing I could do, I just had to watch as Bill drank Xander dry, dropping his lifeless body. "I'll kill you." I growled tears streaming down my face._

 _"I'm coming for you Katherine, you thought you were rid of me by hopping the pond. But I'm never going to leave you alone. I'm always going to find you." Bill said as he made his way over to me._

 _"No!" I screamed as he grabbed my arm pulling me into him. "Stop!" I cried as I felt his hand run down my back._

I woke with a start tears streaming down my face. Looking around I found that I was still in Xander's room. It had been a month since the bezoar attack. Everything had calmed down, just normal vampires, nothing extreme. Turning to the side I saw Xander asleep next to me. I remembered that I had come over to watch some movies with Xander, we must have fallen asleep.

Quickly I got up grabbing my coat and my purse from the floor before I left.

I needed to get outside, get some air. I hadn't had a nightmare about Bill in almost 6 months. This dream felt so real. Something was bad, I knew that Buffy had said that sometimes when slayers have dreams they come true. This one couldn't come true.

I felt bad about leaving Xander like that, but I needed to get back to my house, before I had a total mental breakdown.

Suddenly however, I found myself walking through the cemetery.

"No!" I said as I looked around realizing where I was. I didn't remember walking from Xander's house to the cemetery.

Something was wrong, something was very very wrong.

"Katherine!" I heard a voice say and I screamed collapsing to the ground.

"Bill go away!" I screamed terrified tears streaming down my face.

"Katherine? What's wrong?" I heard the person as I realize it didn't sound like Bill.

Quickly I turned around to see that it was Angel standing behind me.

"Angel." I gasped wiping my eyes.

"What happened is everything alright?" He asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said as I turned away from him.

"Katherine?" He asked again quietly.

"I'm going back to my house." I said quickly walking away from him.

"Stop freaking out." I told myself as I walked down the street. "Bill is in England, he's not here, it was just a dream."

By the time I made it to my house I saw my father's car was gone. He must have been out with Jenny as I walked up to the door, I found a note that read:

"I went out with Miss Calendar, if anything happens page me. Love Dad."

I rolled my eyes chuckling slightly. I was happy that my father was in love, I knew that he had been so alone since he had left my mother, it was good for him.

I walked into the house, looking behind me double checking before I shut the door locking it.

The next morning my father had not come home, so I figured he stayed the night at Jenny's place.

It was not the first time it had happened so I knew the drill, quickly I went upstairs to grab my father some new clothes for today. Before making myself and him some toast and two thermoses full of tea. Usually I would have called Xander to come pick me up, but considering I had just left last night without even saying a word. So I decided to walk.

I reached the school in a good amount of time, however not as fast as usual, as I didn't take my usual shortcut through the graveyard. After I got to the school I quickly headed to the library to find my father waiting.

"Thank you Katherine," He said as I handed him his clothes.

"No problem." I sighed as I sat at the table distracted by my thoughts of Bill.

"How was your night?" My father asked but I didn't respond I couldn't stop seeing Bill's face vamped out in my head. "Katherine?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, it was fine, um… I have to go find Xander." I said as I quickly headed out into the hallway.

Kids had already started showing up for school and there were people everywhere in the hallway.

That's when I saw Xander. I started towards him with a smile on my face however I quickly skidded to a stop when I saw him talking to Cordelia he was laughing with her as he leaned against her locker.

A ping of jealousy rang through me as I watched him. He laughed and smiled at her the way he did with me.

"Looks like you're not the only one who can hold Mr. Harris' attention?" I heard Snyder say behind me before he walked in front of me smiling.

Tears welled up in my eyes as Snyder walked past Xander whose eyes suddenly landed on me.

"Katherine!" He called but I quickly turned away.


End file.
